Vampire Who I Love
by realllllalaa
Summary: [HIATUS] Seperti bunga mawar merah yang indah dan semerbak harumnya, kau juga memiliki duri tersendiri. Kau memang melukaiku, tetapi aku tetap terpesona dengan keindahanmu dan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. BinHwan, SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP and possibility of KangNam in the end. DLDR!
1. TEASER

Tittle: Vampire Who I Love

Genre: VampireAU!, Shape-shifterAU!, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Thriller

Cast(s): All YG Family Artists also possibility of other artists from another label.

Main pairing: BinHwan

Other pairing(s): SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP, possibility of KangNam in the end.

Rated: M/?

Warn!: It's shounen-ai/ boyslove/ yaoi/ or anything you called, also straight! for some characters, plot suck!, possibility of long chapter, death chara, typo(s), etc. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: The stosy is MINE, I just lend the characters name. They're belongs to themselves, God and YGEntertainment. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Summary: Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Seperti bunga mawar merah yang indah dan semerbak harumnya. Tetapi, setiap mawar punya durinya tersendiri. Kau memang melukai aku, tetapi aku tetap terpesona dengan keindahanmu dan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya, meskipun kenyataannya kau jauh lebih kuat dariku, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. BinHwan, SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP and possibility of KangNam an the end. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

TEASER

"Hei, siapa mereka?"

 **Berkulit putih.**

"Mereka itu aneh."

 **Cepat sekali.**

"Aku ingin pindah kelas!"

"Hi, aku Kim Jinhwan."

"Kim Hanbin."

 **Warna matanya berubah.**

"Cepat pergi dari sini."

 **Dingin.**

"Katakan. Katakan dengan lantang."

" **Vampire** , kau seorang vampire."

"Kau tak takut?"

"Kau tidak akan melukaiku"

"Aku mencintaimu."

" **Shape-shifter** , Bin. Kami berbeda dengan werewolf."

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku menyetujui hubungan kalian!"

"Dia **imprint** -ku."

"V.I. Dia bergerak."

"Jadikan aku sepertimu."

"KIM HANBIN!"

Annyeong!

Eotte? Gaje ya?

Aku coba bawa fict chaptered untuk pertama kalinya. Aku ngga tau ini bagus apa ngga, worthy apa ngga kalo aku post di sini. Masih kurang PD sebenernya.

Seperti yang tertera di atas, ini fict _Vampire_ sama _Shape-shifter_. Yang udah nonton **Twilight** pasti tau. Bisa dibilang aku terinspirasi dari cerita _Twilight_. Mungkin di beberapa adegan ada yang sama, tapi sepenuhnya jalan ceritanya bakalan beda sama _Twilight_. Buat _spoiler_ , di sini Jinannya yang _Vampire_ , bukan Hanbin. Jadi alur ceritanya bakalan beda banget. Tapi, Hanbin tetep SEME kok. Cuma rada terdominasi dikit sama Jinan yang lebih kuat dari dia.

Terus selayaknya Twilight – di mana ada Bella sama Edward, di sini juga bakal ada Shape-shifternya (Jacob), tapi si shape shifter ini ngga suka sama Hanbin kok. AKU JAMIN!

Rated M karena bakal ada adegan berdarah-darah dan mungkin pembunuhan sadis. Terus juga **kemungkinan kalo aku bisa** bakal ada smut! Tapi jangan berharap banyak masalah smut-nya.

Chapter 1 lagi dalam proses penulisan.

So, aku milih pubish ini supaya tau respon kalian kek gimana. Mau mulai atau delete aja?

Put your thought below!

Sankyuu, minna-san! See you… in possibly chapter 1?


	2. 1st: MOVE & MEET

Tittle: Vampire Who I Love

Subtitle: Move and Meet

Genre: VampireAU!, Shape-shifterAU!, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Thriller

Cast(s): All YG Family Artists also possibility of other artists from another label.

Main pairing: BinHwan

Other pairing(s): SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP, possibility of KangNam in the end.

Rated: M/?

Warn!: It's shounen-ai/ boyslove/ yaoi/ or anything you called, also straight! for some characters, plot suck!, possibility of long chapter, death chara, typo(s), etc. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: The story is MINE, I just lend the characters name. They're belongs to themselves, God and YGEntertainment. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Summary: Seperti bunga mawar merah yang indah dan semerbak harumnya, kau juga memiliki duri tersendiri. Kau memang melukaiku, tetapi aku tetap terpesona dengan keindahanmu dan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. BinHwan, SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP and possibility of KangNam in the end. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

A/N

Thankseu~ buat support kalian…

Gladly, the first chapter is here!

Enjoy Reading!

Saat itu awal musim dingin.

Hanbin sedang mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya nanti. Ia sedang bersiap untuk pindah ke rumah pamannya –jika kalian ingin tahu. Memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam koper hitamnya yang besar. Tak lupa menyiapkan ransel coklat tuanya untuk membawa notebook, dompet, ponsel dan beberapa barang elektronik miliknya.

Dengan perasaan sedih, ia meraih foto keluarganya dalam sebuah pigura berwarna hitam. Foto itu mereka ambil saat berlibur bersama ke Jeju 4 tahun lalu, saat Hanbin berusia 13 tahun.

Dia dan ayahnya berdiri di tengah sambil memegang ikan yang cukup besar. Ibunya terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju pantai bunga-bunganya dan topi pantai berwarna pink, melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Adiknya, Hanbyul –yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun, terlihat sangat menawan mengenakan kostum dan topi yang sama dengan ibunya. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera.

Hanbin kembali mengingat masa-masa indah tersebut. Mengingat dengan jelas senyum bangga yang ayahnya berikan saat ia berhasil memenangkan pertarungan sengit dengan ikan tersebut.

Ayahnya. Hanbin merindukan ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang sangat baik dan bijaksana, meninggalkan ia, ibu dan adiknya tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat ayahnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia sedang menjalani lomba menari bersama teman-teman klub dance sekolahnya. Saat ia dinyatakan menang, saat itu pula ia kehilangan ayahnya –orang yang paling disayanginya.

Hanbin merasa sangat terpukul karana tidak bisa menemani ayahnya di saat-saat terakhir beliau. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menyesal saat ayahnya dimakamkan.

Tapi, itu semua tidak berlangsung lama. Mengingat ayahnya yang sangat menginginkan Hanbin untuk sukses, Hanbin –beserta ibu dan adiknya memuali hidup yang baru.

Awalnya keadaan mereka baik-baik saja. Ibunya masih sanggup mengurusi dan membiayai sekolah Hanbin dengan uang peninggalan ayahnya. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, uang tabungan tersebut mulai menipis. Ibunya yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa tidak cukup untuk membiayai sekolah Hanbin yang cukup mahal.

Akhirnya, di sinilah Hanbin. Menatap kamarnya untuk terakhir kali. Kamar yang ia tinggali seumur hidupnya. Tempat ia tidur, mengerjakan PR, membuat musiknya sendiri, dan hal-hal lain yang tersimpan dengan jelas di otaknya. Ia akan menetap secara permanent bersama pamannya, Kang Daesung di Jeju.

Kang Daesung adalah kakak dari ibunya. Pamannya itu seorang perjaka tua. Dia bilang, ia sama sekali tidak ingin terikat yang namanya pernikahan. Lagi pula, pamannya senang hidup dengan bebas. Tak banyak ada yang menuntut. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini pamannya merasa kesepian. Maka dari itu, pamannya bersedia membiayai dan membiarkan Hanbin tinggal di sana untuk menemani pamannya.

"Bin-ah. Sudah siap?" Suara halus ibunya menyadarkan Hanbin dari lamunannya.

"Ye, eomma. Aku sudah siap.", ucapnya sambil menghadap ibu tersayangnya.

"Bin, aku tau kau merasa sedih. Aku minta maaf atas semua ini.", ucap ibu Hanbin sedih.

"Eomma. Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Eomma dan Hanbyul masih bisa mengunjungiku di Jeju suatu hari nanti." Hanbin membawa ibunya yang sudah berkepala empat itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Jja! Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat. Kau harus memempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama. Jangan sampai tertinggal pesawat."

Dengan begitu, Hanbin dan ibunya berjalan keluar dari kamar Hanbin –mantan kamar. Menuruni tangga di rumahnya dan menemukan Hanbyul yang sudah menunggu di ruang TV. Raut muka Hanbyul terlihat sedih. Tapi, adik tersayangnya ini tetap terlihat cantik.

Perjalanan dari rumah menuju bandara mereka lalui dengan tenang, lebih tepatnya saling mendiamkan diri. Ibunya yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobil, Hanbyul –di sebelah kursi kemudi, yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Hanbin –di kursi belakang, yang melamun memandangi jalan melalui jendela di sebelah kirinya.

Sadar tidak sadar, Hanbin merasakan hal ini.

Pertama, hidupnya akan berubah. Entah perubahan yang seperti apa, yang jelas membuatnya cukup gelisah.

Kedua, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Entahlah, seperti habis berlari puluhan mil atau letihan menari non-stop yang cukup sering dijalaninya.

Dan ketiga, ia merasa nyawanya terancam. Anehnya, ia merasa siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

###

Hanbin berjalan menyusuri koridor kedatangan dengan mata yang sembab. Saat di bandara tadi, ibunya terus menangis meminta maaf.

Dan yang membuat Hanbin tersentuh adalah Hanbyul. Adiknya yang jarang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Hanbin, saat di bandara tadi ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk erat tubuh kakak tersayangnya. Mengucapkan kata sayang yang jarang diucapkannya dan beberapa permintaan maaf.

Hal tersebut berlanjut sampai tiba waktunya Hanbin untuk _take off_. Dan mau tidak mau, mereka melepas kepergian Hanbin.

"Kim Hanbin!" Suara lantang seseorang, menyadarkan Hanbin dari lamunannya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, Hanbin mememukan sosok tegap pamannya sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Balas tersenyum, Hanbin berjalan menghampiri pamannya. Memeluk pamannya sejenak.

"Astaga! Kau sudah besar. Padahal dulu kau sering aku gendong di punggungku.", ucap pamannya riang.

Hanbin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Pamannya yang satu ini merupakan paman kesayangannya. Kepribadiannya yang periang dan optimistis membuat Hanbin mengagumi Kang Daesung sebagai pamannya.

"Tentu saja aku tumbuh, paman. Dan sekarang ini tahun kedua ku di sekolah atas."

"Arasseo. Jja! Kau pasti lelah. Ayo ke mobil. kita menuju ke rumahku."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hanbin dan Daesung saling bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lalui selama 4 tahun terakhir bertemu setelah kematian ayah Hanbin. Beberapa saat duka, lalu menyusul berbagai suka yang Daesung lalui, ia ceritakan kepada keponakan tersayangnya ini. Hanbin, tak disangka merespon dengan lebih baik dari yang diharapkannya.

Daesung berharap, semoga saja dengan kepindahan Hanbin ke sini bisa mengobati luka Hanbin dan mengembalikan sosok penuh ketegasan dan pendirian dalam diri Hanbin.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi. Dari apa yang ibunya katakan, pamannya ini tinggal di daerah yang cukup terpencil di pinggir hutan dengan populasi penduduk yang tidak banyak. Dan saat ini, hal itulah yang Hanbin butuhkan. Ketenangan, kensunyian, dan kenyamanan untuk memuali hidupnya yang baru.

Cukup lama berbincang –bagi Daesung, dan melamun –bagi Hanbin, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis berlantai dua dengan desain yang sangat menggambarkan kepribadian pamannya. Unik.

"Jja! Sudah sampai. Selamat datang di istana kecilku, Hanbin.", ucap Daesung sambil menepuk bahu kiri Hanbin dan melangkah keluar mobil sedan tuanya.

Hanbin mengikuti langkah Daesung, keluar dari mobil sambil meraih tas ransel di bahunya.

Rumah Daesung cukup nyaman. Seperti yang dikatakan Hanbin tadi, unik tapi terlihat nyaman.

Halaman depan rumahnya cukup luas. Dari apa yang Hanbin lihat, Daesung menanam beberapa bunga, dan tanaman hias lainnya. Di sisi kiri rumah, terdapat pohon _maple_ yang cukup besar dan beberapa dahannya mengarah pada seduah jendela di lantai dua. Rumah Daesung dicat warna putih gading, dengan pintu dan jendelanya yang dicat coklat. Beberapa bagin sisi depan rumah tersebut, terdapat lukisan maupun ornamen abstrak yang anehnya terlihat indah.

Hanbin menghirup nafas dalam. Udara di sini benar-benar sejuk dan menyegarkan.

" _Hey, kid_. Cepat masuk atau kau ingin di situ seharian?", ucap Daesung sambil membawa koper Hanbin masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hanbin tersenyum kikuk. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Daesung.

Dan di dalam sini, cukup luas dan sangat menenangkan. Entah apa yang dilakukan benda-benda di ruang tamu di rumah Daesung, yang jelas mereka cukup menarik sekaligus membuat Hanbin penasaran.

Satu set sofa kulit berwarna coklat terletak dengan rapi di tengah ruangan. Lampu hias yang antik menggantung tepat di atas sofa tadi. Beberapa foto dan barang antik seperti _vas_ , miniatur, _poster band_ jaman Daesung muda dan sertifikat yang cukup banyak tertata rapi di seluruh ruang tamu.

"Hey! Jangan melamun. Di sini banyak hantu tahu.", canda Daesung.

"Hahaa… Aku tidak percaya makhluk tak kasat mata seperti itu, paman."

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan percaya bahwa Vampire dan Werewolf benar-benar ada.", ucap Daesung.

"Sudahlah, paman. Tunjukkan saja di mana kamarku. Aku lelah.", ucap Hanbin tak acuh. Padahal tadi ia cukup merinding mendengar perkataan Daesung.

"Ah iya! Kemari. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua."

Mereka melangkah menuju tangga yang ada di sisi kanan ruang tamu tadi.

"Ibumu bilang kau menyukai warna hitam dan merah, jadi aku mencoba untuk mendesain ulang kamar ini supaya kau nyaman tinggal di sini.", ucap Daesung sambil membukakan pintu kamar yang dicat coklat di sisi kiri mereka. "Aku tidak yankin kau akan menyukainya. Mungkin setelah ini kau boleh mendesain ulang kamarmu. Silahkan masuk."

Hanbin memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya nanti. Dan tentang ia yang tidak menyukai desain Daesung itu salah besar! Ia sangat menyukainya.

Dinding kamarnya berwarna coklat. _Double bed_ dengan _cover_ garis-garis hitam dan merah di sisi kanan tengah ruangan –koper hitamnya tepat di atas kasur, _bed side lamp_ di kedua sisinya. Satu set meja belajar beserta kursi dan komputer di pojok kiri. Lukisan abstrak di atas _headboard_ , jendela yang menghadap ke pohon _maple_ yang tadi diperhatikan Hanbin, dan sebuah pintu di sebelah lemari di sisi kiri yang Hanbin kira sebagai pintu kamar mandi. Semuanya sempurna. Sesuai dengan selera Hanbin.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?", ucap Daesung.

"Tentu. Aku sangat menyukainya.", balas Hanbin sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Istirahatlah sebentar. Dan pastikan kau turun saaat makan malam nanti."

Hanbin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Menutup pintu kamarnya, menurunkan kopernya ke lantai dan merebahkan dirinya. Astaga! Siapa yang menyangka kalu perjalanan Seoul-Jeju bisa semelelahkan ini? Dan Hanbin mulai memejamkan matanya. Tanpa berniat untuk melepas sandal rumah dan _coat navy_ yang dipakainya.

###

Hanbin keluar dari kamarnya setelah istirahat –tidur, dan mandi. Mengenakan _sweatpants_ abu-abu dan kaos putih polos, Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya –yang memakai sandal rumah, menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang menyambung dengan dapur.

Melihat Hanbin yang berjalan ke arahnya, Daesung yang sedang memasak memberilan senyuman hangatnya.

"Apa kau sudah lapar? Masakannya siap sebentar lagi.", ucap Daesung.

"Tidak terlalu. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?", tanya Hanbin.

"Oh, tidak ada. Tetapi jika kau memaksa, kau bisa menyiapkan peralatan makan dan nasinya."

"Baiklah."

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka memulai makan dengan tenang. Mereka sama-sama menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana? Masakanku enak?"

"Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu, paman. Tetap enak."

"Terima kasih.", ucap Daesung. "Oh iya, mulai besok lusa, kau akan memasuk sekolah bukan?"

"Iya , paman."

"Mau kupinjamkan mobilku?"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula besok motorku akan sampai."

"Ah iya! Aku lupa kalau kau juga membawa motormu kemari." Daesung menepuk pelan dahinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan pergi awal untuk mengurusi kepindahanmu dan beberapa hal lain. Kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?"

"Ye. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku kan sudah besar."

"Arasseo. Setelah ini, kau mau langsung tidur atau…?"

"Aku ingin merapikan beberapa barang-barangku. Sehabis itu, aku akan tidur."

"Butuh bantuan?"

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, paman. Terima kasih makan malamnya."

###

Esoknya, saat siang hari.

Hanbin bergegas menuju pintu utama saat mendengar suara _bell_. Membukanya, lalu menyapa seseorang dari jasa pengangkutan barang. Motornya sudah sampai ternyata.

"Ne. Terima kasih.", ucapnya lalu membiarkan petugas tersebut pergi meninggalkannya.

Menghampiri motornya –motor _sport_ hitam-putih kesayangannya, Hanbin tersenyum lebar. Masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kotak perkakas yang selalu dibawanya –hadiah ulang tahun dari teman klub dance, untuk mengecek motornya. Siapa tahu ada yang rusak, kan?

Saat sedang fokus mengutak-atik motornya sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan _headphone_ putih kesayangannya, tiba-tiba Hanbin dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Menoleh kepada orang tersebut, Hanbin menggantungkan _headphone_ di lehernya.

"Ya. Maaf, ada yang bisa aku bantu?", ucap Hanbin. Pemuda di depannya ini membawa sebuah kotak.

Hanbin memperhatikan pemuda di depannya. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan, rambutnya hitam pekat, matanya yang hitam-kecoklatan berkilat tajam, hidungnya mancung, badannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hanbin. Pemuda itu menenakan celana pendek _navy_ dan _t-shirt_ hitam. _Well_ , dia lumayan tampan. Tapi, bukan tipe Hanbin.

"Apa paman Daesung ada?", ucap pemuda itu. Dia memiliki suara yang serak dan dalam.

"Paman Daesung sedang ke Seoulite _High School_ untul mengurusi sesuatu.", jelas Hanbin. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ibuku membuatkan ini untuknya. Bisa kau berikan padanya nanti?"

"Baiklah."

"Oh, iya. Siapa kau? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di sini, dan kau punya hubungan apa dengan paman Daesung?", tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah iya! Maaf. Namaku Kim Hanbin. Aku keponakan paman Daesung. Aku baru pindah dan akan melanjutkan sekolahku di sini.", ucap Hanbin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Gu Junhoe. Aku tetangga paman Daesung. Rumahku yang nomor dua dari sini. yang bercat hijau.", ucap pemuda itu. Menjabat tangan Hanbin, lalu menujukkan jarinya pada salah satu rumah di sebelah kanan rumah pamannya.

"Ooh… Kau cukup dekat dengan pamanku?" Hanbin mencoba untuk berteman dengan pemuda ini.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu. Keluargaku baru pindah ke sini 2 tahun lalu. Dan paman Daesung memperikan banyak bantuan kepada kami.", ucapnya.

"Well, pamanku memang seperti itu."

"Oh iya. Tadi kau bilang paman Daesung sedang ke Seoulite _High School_ , apa kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di sana?"

"Iya. Aku akan melanjutkan di sana sebagai siswa tingkat 2.", jawab Hanbin. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku bersekolah di HighGround _High School_. Aku siswa tingkat 1."

"Ooh… Berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung. Arasseo?"

"Aniya. Kau lebih pendek dari aku."

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu?" Hanbin merasa kesal. Anak ini benar-benar.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu. Ibuku sudah mengunggu. Sampaikan salamku pada paman Daesung ya." Lalu Junhoe pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih kesal.

"Awas saja! Kalau sampai bertemu lagi, akan tak kuacuhkan anak itu!"

Hanbin kembali memasang _headphone_ dan mengumpulkan fokusnya untuk kembali memeriksa motornya.

Saat sore…

Hanbin sedang menonton televisi saat pamannya pulang.

"Besok kau mulai sekolah. Kau oleh membawa motormu. Kata mereka, sebelum memasuki kelas kau harus ke ruang tata usaha terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa mengambil jadwal kelasmu di sana.", jelas Daesung sesaat setelah dirinya mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa.

Hanbin mengangguk paham. Lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Paman, tadi siang ada seorang pemuda yang mencarimu. Ia berkata agar aku memberikan ini untukmu. Katanya ibunya yang membuat ini." Hanbin berkata lalu masuk ke dapur dan keluar lagi sambil membawa kotak yang tadi dititipkan Junhoe.

"Ahh… Pasti dari keluarga Gu. Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan Junhoe?", ucap Daesung.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kau tau maksudku."

"Maaf, paman. Aku masih menyukai pemuda cantik. Lagipula dia cukup menyebalkan."

"Kau tahu, kata orang ada pembatas tipis antara cinta dan benci."

" _Please_ , paman. Aku masih 'normal'." Hanbin bersungut kesal. "Sudahlah. Aku mau ke kamarku saja!"

" _Come on_ , Bin. Aku hanya bercanda." Daesung berteriak. Dan setelahnya Hanbin medengar tawa pamannya yang sumbang.

###

Keesokan harinya…

Hanbin sedang memeriksa tampilannya di cermin _full body_ di kamar mandinya.

Rambut kecoklatannya di- _style_ ke atas. _T-shirt_ putih, _jacket denim_ , dan _jeans_ senada dengan _jacket_ nya, membalut tubuh kekar Hanbin. _Converse_ hijau terpasang di kakinya, jam hitam di tangan kirinya, dan jangan lupakan ransel kesayangan Hanbin yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya.

" _Swag~ check. Swag~ check._ ", gumamnya sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Asaa! _I'm readeyy!_ "

Dengan langkah ringan, Hanbin menuruni tangga. Menghampiri pamannya untuk menikmati sarapannya.

"Pagi, paman.", ucap Hanbin.

"Pagi juga, Bin. _You look good_.", balas Daesung.

" _Thanks._ "

" _Milk or coffee?_ "

" _Coffee, please_. Aku tidak mau mengantuk di tengah-tengah kelasku nanti."

Mereka menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih sarapannya.", ucap Hanbin. Meletakkan piringnya dan gelasnya dalam _wash basin_. "Aku berangkat dulu, paman."

"Ya! Hati-hati."

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar deru mesin motor meninggalkan rumah Daesung.

Hanbin siap memulai hari barunya. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di Seoulite _High School._

12 a.m. Seoulite _High School_.

Hanbin sedang berada di kantin sekolahnya. Kelasnya cukup menyenangkan, meski dibeberapa bagian terasa membosankan. Mungkin karena Hanbin belum memiliki teman. _Well_ , salahkan gen kikuk ayahnya yang mengalir dalam darah Hanbin.

Selama ia bersekolah, hal yang paling susah dilakukannya adalah memiliki teman dekat. _Not to mention_ , Hanbin mempunyai beberapa teman disekolahnya terdahulu. Beberapa hanya sekedar mengenal, beberapa hanya sekedar makan siang bersama, dan sisanya cukup dekat dengan Hanbin. Termasuk teman klub _dance_ nya.

Entahlah, Hanbin termasuk orang yang tertutup. Kejadian dengan Junhoe kemarin hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak cara yang coba Hanbin lakukan untuk mendapat teman.

Saat sedang asyik menikmati makan siangnya, Hanbin dikejutkan dengan beberapa pemuda yang menghampiri mejanya. _Well_ , meja yang ia tempati sendirian ini memang cukup besar.

"Hai." Yang paling pendek dari ketiga pemuda yang menghampirinya, menyapa Hanbin. "Boleh kami duduk di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan.", jawab Hanbin.

"Kau anak baru itu ya?" Yang berambut coklat bertanya padanya.

"Iya. Kim Hanbin imnida. Aku siswa baru dari tingkat 2."

"Kim Donghyuk. Tingkat 1." Seseorang yang tadi pertama kali menyapanya.

"Song Yunhyeong. Tingkat 3." Pemuda dengan rambut coklat.

"Jung Chanwoo. Tingkat 1." Yang paling tinggi dengan pipi chubby.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian.", ucap Hanbin sopan.

Perhatian Hanbin tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh 4 siswa yang melewati kantin. Ia memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

Dua pemuda yang terlihat sangat bertolak belakang –yang berkulit putih sangat ceria dan yang berkulit pucat-kecoklatan terlihat datar, lalu dibelakang mereka seorang pemuda dengan gigi kelinci dan rahang lancip menengadahkan kepalanya –terlihat sombong menurut Hanbin. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Hanbin seorang pemuda mungil yang berjalan paling belakang.

Kulitnya pucat, matanya yang lucu, hidung mancungnya, bibir plump yang tipis, dan rambut coklat-kekuningan yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Hanbin. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata Donghyuk yang bertanya.

"Mereka siapa?", tanya Hanbin menunjuk dengan dagunya kepada 4 pemuda yang sedang memasuki kantin.

Ketiga pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah yang dimaksud.

"Mereka itu putra angkat Tuan Choi.", ucap Yunhyeong.

"Siapa itu Tuan Choi?", tanya Hanbin.

"Astaga! Kau tidak tahu Tuan Choi? Atau dokter Choi?" Giliran Donghyuk yang bertanya.

"Well, aku anak baru. Baik di sekolah ini, maupun di daerah ini."

"Oke. Tuan Choi atau dokter Choi adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di pulau Jeju ini. Dia juga lumayan kaya. Dia dan istrinya mengadopsi 4 anak laki-laki. Merekalah keempat anak itu." Yunhyeoung menjelaskan.

"Yang berwajah cantik berambut pink cerah di depan itu Kim Jinwoo, dia di tingkat 3. Pasangannya yang berwajah kaku dan berbadan besar itu Song Minho, ia lebih dikenal dengan nama Mino, dia juga tingkat 3. Yang berahang tegas, sombong dan bergigi kelinci itu Kim Jiwon, sama seperti Mino dia dikenal dengan nama lain, Bobby, anak tingkat 2. Dan yang terakhir yang paling mungil, pendiam dan misterius, Kim Jinhwan, dia di tingkat 2. sama seperti kau dan Bobby.", ucap Donghyuk panjang lebar.

"Dan sebagai informasi untukmu. Mereka itu aneh. Mereka memasuki kantin, tetapi sama sekali tidak makan. Hanya duduk diam dan menunggu sampai jam istirahat selesai.", tambah Chanwoo.

Saat mereka berjalan melewati meja Hanbin, temannya berhenti berbicara dan fokus menyantap makan siang mereka. Sedangkan Hanbin, ia memperhatikan mereka lebih detail lagi satu per satu.

Jinwoo dan Mino terlihat seperti pasangan yang dibuat oleh surga. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

Bobby. _Well_ , dia memang keren. Tapi terlihat arogan. Dan Hanbin tidak suka.

Jinhwan. Kim Jinhwan. Entah mengapa, Hanbin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil tersebut. Sangat menawan, cantik, dan menggemaskan.

Entah hanya halusinasinya saja atau memang benar terjadi, Hanbin melihat Jinhwan memerikan senyuman tipis kepadanya. Dan saat itu juga, Hanbin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sepertinya Hanbin jatuh cinta.

###

Setelah makan siangnya selesai, Hanbin sedang berjalan menuju kelas terakhir yang harus dihadirinya. Biologi. Sungguh, meskipun Hanbin bisa terbilang cerdas, entah mengapa ia membenci pelajaran tersebut.

Berjalan dengan lesu memasuki kelasnya, Hanbin terkejut saat melihat Jinhwan ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan Hanbin merinding saat melihat Jinhwan sedang menatapi dirinya dengan tajam dan berwajah kaku. Seolah sedang menahan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya, Hanbin ingin menghindari Jinhwan dan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi apa daya, bangku kosong yang tersisa berada di sebelah Jinhwan.

Menghirup nafasnya dalam, Hanbin memantapkan langkahnya, dan duduk di sebelah Jinhwan.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Hanbin terus merasakan tatapan Jinhwan yang tertuju padanya. Dan saat Hanbin menoleh, Jinhwan terlihat seperti sedang menahan nafasnya. Apa ia mencium bau yang tidak enak? Tapi Hanbin tidak menciumnya. Apa Jinhwan mencium bau badannya? _Hell_ , dia masih wangi.

Lalu apa?

Saat Hanbin sedang sibuk berfikir, ia merasakan pergerakan pada meja di sampingnya –meja milik Jinhwan. Entah apa yang terjadi, Jinhwan terlihat ingin meninggalkan kelasnya. Ajaibnya, saat Jinhwan keluar dari bangkunya, _bell_ tanda sekolah usai berdering.

Aneh.

Hanbin segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tata usaha. Memberikan laporan tentang hari pertamanya di sekolah yang disertai tanda tangan dari masing-masing guru yang mengajarnya tadi.

Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, Hanbin mendengar suara lembut pemuda yang sedang marah. Sepertinya terjadi masalah dengan orang ini. Menguping sedikit tidak masalah, kan?

"Aku ingin merangkai ulang jadwalku.", ucap pemuda itu.

"Tidak bisa, tuan Kim. Semua sudah terorganisir. Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk mengacaukan jadwal yang sudah ada." Suara seorang wanita menolak permintaan pemuda itu.

Saat itulah, Hanbin memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hanbin saat melihat Jinhwan yang sedang beradu argumen dengan sang petugas wanita.

Hanbin melihat Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. Ia mendengar Jinhwan berdecak kesal, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan petugas itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya wanita yang tadi menangani Jinhwan.

"Ah! Aku ke sini untuk menyerahkan ini." Hanbin memberikan selembar kertas kepada wanita itu.

Wanita itu bertanya padanya apa ada kesulitan dan kesalahan dalan jadwalnya. Hanbin hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai respon. Pikirannya sedang melayang, mencari alasan mengapa Jinhwan ingin merangkai ulang jadwalnya.

'Apa aku alasannya?', pikir Hanbin. 'Jinhwan ingin menghindariku? Tapi mengapa? Hey, percaya diri sekali kau, Kim. Siapa tahu ada lasan lain. Ya, alasan lain. Ah sudahlah.' Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya mulai kacau.

"Kau baik?", tanya petugas wanita tadi. Heran melihat tingkah Hanbin yang bisa dibilang aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, ssaem.", jawab Hanbin malu. "Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat di mana motornya diparkirkan.

Ia melihat Jinhwan dan saudara-saudaranya sedang berkumpul menyandar di sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Mereka berada di sudut terjaun parkiran mobil. Ia melihat Jinhwan sekilas memperhatikannya.

Hanbin berusaha tak acuh. Melangkah ringan dengan _headphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya, Hanbin tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya.

Para petugas teknik yang sedang memperbaiki papan iklan yang biasanya dipakai untuk mengiklankan kegiatan sekolah, tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan menyebabkan papan kayu berukuran 3x2 meter itu terjatuh.

"Hei kau! Minggir!" Salah satu petugas tersebut berteriak. Sayangnya, Hanbin yang sedang mendengarkan _hip-hop_ dari _headphone_ nya tidak bisa mendengar.

Hanbin terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik, dipindahkan dengan sangat cepat. Dan dipaksa berjongkok.

Hanbin menatap Jinhwan yang begitu dekat dihadapanya, melingkarkannya tangan dipundak Hanbin. Hanbin semakin terpesona dengan wajah Jinhwan dari sedekat ini. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas _heartshaped-mole_ di bawah mata kanan Jinhwan.

Lalu Hanbin mendengar suara berdebum keras dibelakangnya. Hanbin melihat ke belakang.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat papan kayu berukuran besar hampir saja menimpanya.

Mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, dan Hanbin kembali dikejutkan dengan Jinhwan yang tidak ada di depannya. Jinhwan sudah kembali bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

"Hanbin! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Hey!"

"Hanbin!"

Hanbin tidak bisa mendengar semua perkataan khawatir beberapa temannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Jinhwan.

Sesaat lalu, dia bersama saudara-saudaranya. Lalu menolong Hanbin, kemudian kembali lagi bersama saudara-saudaranya.

Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Cepat sekali.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa seseorang bergerak secepat itu?

Jinhwan itu siapa?

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya,

Jinhwan itu apa?

A/N

Hello!

HAPPY WHITE DAY!

Chap satu di sini! #tebarconvetti

Eotte? Mirip Twilight ya?

Tapi cuma bbrapa bagian doang kann? Trus juga di situ Jinan itu 4 bersaudara. Bukan 5 bersaudara kek Edward. Emang di beberapa chap depan masih ada adegan yg mirip2 Twilight. Tapi aku jamin! Alurnya bakalan beda. Mungkin buat chap depan kalian udh bisa nebak apa yg bakal terjadi. Aku udh nyiapin beberapa kejutan kok buat chap depan.

Jan protes karena aku suck kalo suruh deskripsiin apa yang ada di otakku ke bentuk tulisan! Tapi, kritik dan saran welcome banget kokk..

Di sini ngga ada JunBin yaa! Pliss, jan ngarepin JunBin karena kalian semua nanti diisep darahnya sama Jinan.. :3

MAKASIH LOH SUPPORTNYA~

maya han, Aiko Vallery, Crazeh People (?), 17Bang Kyung Hoon, Nam627, didydeekim, Jinan, Jinny, yuRhachan, shiningxiu, kimparkshi1.

Sankyuu juga buat yang fav/foll.. #kechupbasyahdariJinan

Gimana? Mau dilanjut chap 2 atau cuma sampe di sini aja?

Review nee~

Matta ne… in possibly chap 2?


	3. 2nd: CLOSER & CURIOUS

Tittle: Vampire Who I Love

Subtitle: Closer & Curious

Genre: VampireAU!, Shape-shifterAU!, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Thriller

Cast(s): All YG Family Artists also possibility of other artists from another label.

Main pairing: BinHwan

Other pairing(s): SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP, possibility of KangNam in the end.

Rated: M/?

Warn!: It's shounen-ai/ boyslove/ yaoi/ or anything you called, also straight! for some characters, plot suck!, possibility of long chapter, death chara, typo(s), etc. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: The story is MINE, I just lend the characters name. They're belongs to themselves, God and YGEntertainment. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Summary: Seperti bunga mawar merah yang indah dan semerbak harumnya, kau juga memiliki duri tersendiri. Kau memang melukaiku, tetapi aku tetap terpesona dengan keindahanmu dan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. BinHwan, SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP and possibility of KangNam in the end. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

A/N

2nd chappie here!

Thanks for all your support at 1st chap.. :3

Enjoy Reading!

"Kau gila?!", teriak Jiwon saat Jinhwan kembali setelah menolong Hanbin. "Kau ingin membongkar rahasia kita, huh?"

"Jiwonnie, sudah.", ucap Jinwoo menenangkan Jiwon sambil mengusap pundak adiknya itu. "Jinny pasti punya alasan mengapa dia melakukan itu. Iya kan, ssaeng?"

"Ne, hyung." Jinhwan berhenti sebentar. "DIA SPESIAL." 

Menghasilkan 3 pasang mata yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

###

Esoknya, Hanbin sama sekali tidak mengharapkan dirinya kembali duduk bersama Jinhwan di kelas kimia. Jinhwan masih menatapnya dengan tajam dan seperti mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri.

Hanbin mendudukkan dirinya, mulai mengeluatkan alat tulis dan buku paket kimianya. Ia mencoba untuk membaca beberapa paragraf sebelum gurunya datang. Mengabaikan Jinhwan yang masih menatapinya.

Ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Saat di mana Jinhwan menyelamatkannya. Hanbin ingin sekali menanyakan kebenarannya pada Jinhwan, tetapi dirinya terlalu pengecut. Menunggu waktu yang tepat mungkin?

Dari sudut matanya, Hanbin bisa melihat Jinhwan akan membuka suaranya. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Sesaat sebelum Jinhwan bicara, Mr. Jung, guru biologinya, memasuki ruangan. Membuat Jinhwan mengurungkan niatnya dan tanpa sadar, Hanbin mendesah kecewa.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak.", ucap Mr. Jung.

"Siang, ssaem.", jawab murid-muridnya serempak.

"Siang ini kita akan mencoba untuk melakukan percobaan tengtang laju reaksi. Kalian akan bekerja sama dengan teman di sebelah kalian. Mulailah meneliti, lalu tuliskan dalam buku tugas kalian. Pasangan yang percobaannya berhasil, akan kuberikan reward.", ucap Mr. Jung.

Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jinhwan. Jinhwan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"So? We're partners?", ucap Jinhwan.

"Yeah.", jawab Hanbin. "Kau duluan."

Hanbin memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Jinhwan. Jinhwan menimbang NaOH, menuangkannya dalam gelas kimia dan melarutkannya dengan air dam mengaduknya. Lalu Jinhwan menuangkan larutan tadi dalam labu takar dan mengisinya lagi dengan air.

"Gilirianmu. Kau lakukan percobaan yang kedua.", ucapnya pada Hanbin.

Hanbin hampir terlonjak kaget saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jinhwan. Jelas Hanbin sedang melamun.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Hanbin mengambil 41,7 ml HCl 3 M kedalam gelas ukur. Lalu melakukan seperti apa yang ada dalam kertas yang diberikan Mr. Jung tadi.

Jinhwan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hanbin.

"Sudah. Lalu, lakukan percobaan ketiga.", ucap Hanbin, lalu tersenyum pada Jinhwan.

Kejadian itu terus berlanjut sampai keduanya menyelesaikan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Mr. Jung.

Satu hal yang Hanbin tahu tentang Jinhwan, dia anak yang cerdas.

###

Hanbin sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju lokernya. Sebenarnya biasa saja, yang aneh adalah keberadaan Jinhwan di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. For God sake?! Bahkan beberapa siswa menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

"Uhmm.. Jinhwan?", ucap Hanbin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Jinhwan hanya menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa kau.. Uhh.. Kau.. Aish!"

"Ada apa, Hanbin?"

"No need. Kau mau menyimpan ini?" Hanbin menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang diberikan Mr. Jung, mereka mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas tadi.

"Nope. Kau saja yang simpan."

"Uhh.. okay."

Hanbin berhenti saat sudah sampai di depan lokernya. Perasaannya saja atau memang Jinhwan berdiri di sampingnya?

Saat Hanbin menoleh, memang benar. Jinhwan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Apa mungkin dia mengikuti aku?

Belum sempat Hanbin menanyakan hal itu pada Jinhwan, pemuda mungil itu membuka loker di samping Hanbin. Tentu sja, bodoh! Lokernya berada di sebelah punyamu! Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, Kim!

Lalu tiba-tiba Hanbin teringat kejadian kemarin, ia rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Jinhwan. Benarkah ia yang menyelamatkan Hanbin? Atau hanya halusinasinya saja? Tapi, mengapa terasa begitu nyata?

Lamunan Hanbin buyar saat mendengar Jinhwan menutup pintu lokernya dan hendak melangkah pergi. Refleks, Hanbin meraih pundak Jinhwan. Jinhwan menghadap Hanbin dengan wajah bingung.

"Uhh.. Maaf.", ucap Hanbin sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Aku ingin bertamya sesuatu padamu."

"Tanyakan saja.", ucap Jinhwan.

"Kau. Kemarin, saat pulang sekolah. Apa kau yang menyelamatkan aku?"

"Sebelumnya, kau melihatku, kan?" Hanbin mengangguk. "Jarak kita cukup jauh. Manusia mana yang bisa bergerak secepat itu?"

Hanbin tertegun. Benar juga.

Hanbin menatap mata Jinhwan. Ia menyadari bahwa mata Jinhwan sangat menarik. Warnanya hitam pekat, sepekat malam hari. Mata itu terlihat sangat dalam dan menenggelamkan.

"Tapi, aku melihatmu di sampingku. Kau menarikku untuk menjauh."

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Faktanya, aku sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatku berdiri kemarin. Kau bisa bertanya pada saudara-saudaraku.", ucap Jinhwan. "Sudah ya. Saudara-saudaraku sudah menunggu. Bye, Kim."

Hanbin menatap punggung sempit Jinhwan yang melangkah menjauh.

Ia masih penasaran. Apa benar yang menolongnya itu bukan Jinhwan? Lalu, mengapa kejadian kemarin terasa begitu nyata? Bahkan sentuhan erat tangan Jinhwan di pundaknya. Entahlah. Mungkin memang hanya halusinasinya saja.

Hanbin mengangkat bahunya, lalu melangkah menuju motornya.

###

"Aku pulang.", ucap Hanbin saat memasuki rumahnya.

Dia melempar tasnya ke atas sofa lalu menghentakkan tubuhnya. Huhh.. Lelah sekali.

"Kau sudah pulang?", tanya Daesung dari arah dapur.

"Yeah.", jawab Hanbin lemas.

"Apa kau lelah? Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengantar ini ke kediaman keluarga Gu." Daesung menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Paman ini.." Hanbin merengek. Daesung hanya tersenyum. Lalu mengulurkan kotaknya pada Hanbin.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya sendiri karena masih harus menyelesaikan masakan untuk makan malam. Ini untuk membalas apa yang mereka berikan beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Biarkan aku mengganti bajuku dulu."

Hanbin sudah mengganti bajunya dengan sweatpants hitam dan hoodie abu-abu. Ia melangkah mendekati rumah keluarga Gu. Singkatnya, rumah Junhoe. Huhh.. Hanbin kesal sendiri jika mengingat anak itu.

Tingg tongg~

Hanbin memencet bel rumah berwarna hijau tersebut. Tak berapa lama, pintu di depannya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya memakai gaun rumah yang dibalut apron. Wajahnya berkerut bingung.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Hanbin imnida. Aku keponakannya paman Daesung.", ucap Hanbin sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh… Keponakan Daesung yang dibicarakan Junhoe.", wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Aku ibunya Junhoe. Mari masuk. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Anoo.. Ini dari paman Daesung. Dia bilang sebagai pengganti apa yang bibi berikan tempo hari." Hanbin menyodorkan kotak itu pada wanita di depannya.

"Aish! Dia itu benar-benar.", ucap ibu Junhoe kesal. "Selalu merepotkan dirinya."

"Begitulah pamanku."

"Oh, kau mau bertemu Junhoe? Dia ada di dalam kamarnya. Mau kupanggilkan?"

"Tidak usah, bi. Aku mau langsung pulang. Ada tugas sekolah yang harus kukerjakan."

"Baiklah. Ucapkan terima kasih kami pada pamanmu. Lain kali, datang lagi kemari. Akan kubuatkan masakan yang enak-enak."

"Ye. Terima kasih, bibi. Aku pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati."

Hanbin mengangguk, lalu melangkah kembali menuju rumahnya dengan kedua tangan di saku hoodienya.

Yang tidak Hanbin sadari, Junhoe memandang Hanbin dengan tajam dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

###

Esoknya…

Hanbin baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas sejarahnya. Saat ini, ia sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah.

Hanbin melihat Donghyuk melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Hanbin balas tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju meja yang sudah ada Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo di sana. Beberapa hari mengenal mereka, Hanbin tahu jika mereka itu teman masa kecil. Jadi sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain.

"Hai.", sapa Hanbin lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Hai.", ucap mereka serempak. Hanbin tersenyum.

"Aku mengambil makan siangku dulu ya. Titip tasku.", ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju buffet makan siang yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai.

Hanbin sedang mengambil buah apel dari keranjang buah saat ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya. Saat Hanbin menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia karena yang di sampingnya adalah Jinhwan yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

Hanbin sangat terkejut sampai menjatuhkan apel yang dipengangnya. Beruntung Jinhwan menangkapnya dengan ceoat dan angun.

"Hai.", ucap Jinhwan sambil memberikan apelnya pada Hanbin.

"Uhh.. Hai?", ucapnya gugup.

"Kau makan siang?", tanya Jinhwan. Hanbin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak?" Hanbin bertanya balik.

"Nope. Makananku berbeda dari milik kalian." Jawaban Jinhwan semakin membuat Hanbin bingung. Apa maksud anak ini?

Hanbin mengabaikan pernyataan Jinhwan. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil sekotak juice. Tak sengaja, pandangan Hanbin jatuh kepada ketiga saudara Jinhwan di meja khusus mereka. Saudara-saudara Jinhwan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di baca.

"Hei." Jinhwan masih ingin bicara ternyata. Hanbin hanya menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. Non verbal kalau dia bertanya 'ada apa?'. Jinhwan tersenyum. "Apa kau masih berfikir kalau aku yang menyelamatkanmu?"

Hanbin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jinhwan. Memang sampai sekarang dan mungkin seterusnya –jika Jinhwan tidak memberikan jawaban pasti, maka itu akan menjadi misteri seumur hidup. Hanbin menyadari itu dan ia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Tapi, pertanyaan Jinhwan tadi malah semakin meyakinkan Hanbin jika sosok mungil ini yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Aku sudah bertanya. Dan kau enggan menjawab.", ucap Hanbin. Ada sedikit nada kesal dalam kalimatnya.

"Well, kau tahu jika manusia biasa tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, bukan?"

"Mungkin kau memang bukan manusia biasa.", jawab Hanbin sekenanya.

"Kalau memang iya, aku ini bukan manusia biasa. Lalu kau berfikir aku ini apa?"

Pertanyaan Jinhwan semakin membuat Hanbin bingung.

"Mungkin kau seseorang dari planet lain seperti Superman. Atau kau tergigit serangga seperti Spiderman sehingga kau memiliki semacam kekuatan super. Entahlah."

"Yang kau sebutkan itu pahlawan, orang-orang baik.", ucap Jinhwan lirih. Tetapi, Hanbin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku bukan orang baik? Bagaimana jika aku adalah penjahatnya?"

"Mana mungkin. Kau begitu mungil, manis dan lucu. Mana bisa seseorang sepertimu menjadi penjahat?"

Jinhwan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hanbin.

"Suatu saat jika kau tahu siapa aku, mungkin saat itu juga kau akan menjauhiku.", bisik Jinhwan di telinga kiri Hanbin. Setelahnya, Jinhwan meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Jinhwan.

 **Jika aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, maka apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu.**

"Hey, kau berbicara dengan Jinhwan?", tanya Yunhyeong tepat setelah Hanbin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanwoo.

"Yeah. Begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?", jawab Hanbin sebelum memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Woaahh. Kau tahu, selama ini tidak ada orang yang berani berbicara dengan Jinhwan maupun saudara-saudaranya yang lain.", ucap Chanwoo. Hanbin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah mereka itu sama-sama siswa di sini?" Hanbin kembali menyuap nasi dan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, man. Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berbicara." Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka itu putra tuan Choi."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu saat hari pertamaku di sini."

"Dan kau masih belum paham siapa itu tuan Choi kan?" Hanbin menggeleng. "Damn! Dia itu orang yang paling kaya di sini." Donghyuk berseru.

"Don! Pelankan suaramu." Yunhyeong mengingatkan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Hanbin mulai kesal karena teman barunya ini mengganggu makan siangnya.

"Nothing.", jawab Donghyuk. Kesal juga dengan sikap Hanbin.

"Ehm." Chanwoo membuka suaranya. Hanbin menatap yang termuda di antara mereka.

"Apa?"

"Anoo.. Apa kau sebelumnya juga pernah berbicara dengan Jinhwan?", tanyanya. Hanbin mengangguk sambil menyeruput juicenya. "Well, itu alasan mengapa seisi sekolah membicarakan kalian."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah Chanwoo sudah mengatakannya tadi." Yunhyeong membuka suaranya. "Tidak ada yang berani mendekati maupun berbicara dengan mereka. Entahlah. Mereka seperti memiliki tameng tersendiri terhadap siswa-siswi yang lain. Beberapa mengatakan kalau mereka itu aneh."

"Hu-uh." Chanwoo mengangguk. "Belum pernah ada yang berbicara dengan mereka selain kau."

"Well, teknisnya. Aku hanya berbicara dengan Jinhwan."

"I got the point, man.", ucap Chanwoo. "Yang kita bahas di sini adalah keanehan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah makan siang di kantin, lalu mereka terkesan menutup diri dari yang lain, bahkan ada yang bilang jika rumah mereka itu di tengah hutan."

"Lalu, saat musim panas, they're no where to be found!", ucap Yunhyeong.

"Banyak yang bilang mereka itu pergi berburu atau semacamnya. Entahlah." Chanwoo mengangkat bahunya.

Hanbin terdiam. Dia sedang berfikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Chanwoo.

 _Mereka tidak pernah makan siang di kantin._

Lalu ia teringat perkataan Jinhwan.

 _Makananku berbeda dari milik kalian._

Entah ada angina apa, ia teringat juga dengan perkataan pamannya, Daesung.

 _Suatu saat nanti, kau akan percaya bahwa_ Vampire _dan_ Werewolf _benar-benar ada._

Apa benar makhluk seperti itu ada? Apa Jinhwan dan saudaranya salah satu di antara kedua jenis itu?

###

Sore harinya –Hanbin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, ia sedang duduk di teras rumah Junhoe dan menanyakan hal ini.

"Jun, apa kau percaya akan adanya Vampire dan Werewolf?"

Hanbin bisa melihat keterkejutan Junhoe atas petanyaannya. Hanbin juga mendapati Junhoe yang menarik napasnya dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin.

"Well, sejak dulu saat aku masih kecil, keluargaku menceritakan ini secara turun temurun." Junhoe terdiam. Memperhatikan reaksi Hanbin.

"Lanjutkan.", kata Hanbin.

"Setiap dongeng berawal dengan dahulu kala, di sini, di Jeju ini terdapat sebuah suku. Suku ajaib di mana beberapa warganya bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Mereka bekerja sama untuk melindungi desa dan warga yang ada di dalamnya. Selama bertahun-tahun, suku ini hidup tentrem tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

"Sampai suatu saat, salah seorang warga menemukan mayat seorang wanita yang pucat pasi dan tubuhnya dingin. Di lehernya terdapat bekas luka gigitan. Bukan bekas gigitan hewan buas, melainkan bekas deretan rapi gigi milik manusia." Junhoe melihat Hanbin menahan napasnya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Mereka sedikit waspada dengan memperketat keamanan. Tetapi, mereka kembali menemukan dua mayat wanita dengan kondisi yang sama. Saat itu, sang kepala suku benar-benar marah dan sangat ingin membunuh siapapun yang melukai warganya.

"Singkat cerita, sang kepala suku berhasil menemukan pelaku pembunuhan para warganya. Ia sedang menghisap darah wanita muda yang lain. Ia adalah seorang manusia, laki-laki. Kulitnya pucat, dingin, tanpa cacat seperti porselen, dan matanya merah separti darah. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Sang kepala suku sangat marah, dan dengan bantuan beberapa warganya –karena makhluk ini sangat kuat dan cepat, ia berhasil membunuh manusia berdarah dingin tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka membakar tubuh si vampire.

"Esoknya, desa suku itu di serang oleh seorang wanita. Cirri-cirinya sama dengan laki-laki vampire yang mereka bunuh kemarin. Singkatnya, lelaki yang mereka bunuh kemarin adalah kekasih wanita tersebut. Dengan perasaan marah dan membabi buta, wanita itu berhasil membunuh 5 werewolf lelaki dari suku tersebut. Dua di antaranya adalah putra dari sang kepala suku.

"Sang kepala suku marah. Kemudian, ia berubah menjadi werewolf dan menyerang si wanita. Tapi sayang, sang kepala suku juga tidak cukup kuat untuk menangani wanita yang sedang marah karena kekasih yang paling dicintainya terbunuh. Saat itu, sang istri kepala suku menyadari jika satu-satunya cara agar suaminya menang adalah dengan mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu. Dan dengan belati yang ada di sampingnya, ia memotong nadinya sendiri. Membuat darahnya bercucuran.

"Rencananya berhasil. Sang wanita mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang istri, dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh suaminya untuk menyerang balik si wanita. Si wanita memang mati, itu kemenangan. Tetapi, istrinya juga mati, dan itu luka terdalam untuk sang kepala suku. Sejak saat itu, sang kepala suku membenci makhluk bertubuh dingin bernama vampire." Junhoe meneguk minuman dingin yang dibuatkan ibunya untuk mereka. Tenggorokannya kering setelah lama bercerita.

Hanbin sendiri masih dalam mode mendengarkannya. Merasa bahwa cerita Junhoe belum selesai.

"Kau tahu kalau ceritaku belum selesai, ya?", tanya Junhoe. Hanbin mengangguk pelan. "Well, kau benar.

"Setelah lama tidak ada ganguan dari para vampire, tiba-tiba mereka datang lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya dua, melainkan enam sekaligus. Sang kepala suku awalnya marah dan ingin kembali membunuh keenam vampire tersebut. Tetapi, salah satu dari keenam vampire tersebut –bisa dibilang pemimpinnya, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan meminum darah manusia. Mereka ini apa yang dikatakan 'vegetarian'. Mereka hanya akan meminum darah hewan sebagai penopang hidup. Warna mata mereka yang kuning keemasan adalah buktinya. Mereka berkata, jika yang memiliki warna mata merah, adalah mereka yang meminum darah manusia.

"Setelah terjadi perundingan yang cukup ketat, akhirnya dibuatlah perjanjian. Memang tidak ada batas wilayah, hanya saja jika para vampire tersebut ditemukan meminum darah manusia, maka sang kepala suku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka semua.

"Begitulah. Kudengar vampire itu masih ada dan kemari beberapa kali. Jika werewolf, well, pulau ini rumah mereka, kan?" Junhoe mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apakah itu semua benar?", tanya Hanbin setelah memproses seluruh cerita Junhoe.

"Keputusan di tanganmu, Bin. Kalau kau percaya, itu baik untukmu. Tapi, jika tidak, itu terserah kau."

###

Seminggu setelah percakapannya dengan Junhoe, Hanbin masih memikirkan tentang kebenaran apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Jinhwan. Benarkah Jinhwan dan saudara-saudaranya itu seorang vampire? Pasalnya dari cirri-ciri yang dikatakan Junhoe tentang vampire, hampir semuanya mendeskripsikan Jinhwan.

Berbicara tentang Jinhwan, beberapa hari ini Hanbin tidak menjumpainya di dalam kelas biologi maupun kimia. Saudara-saudara Jinhwan memang menghadiri kelas, tapi Hanbin tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk bertanya pada salah satu di antara ketiganya.

Well, mungkin Hanbin bisa bertanya pada Jinwoo, tapi Mino yang selalu di sampingnya dan menatap siapapun dengan tajam, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Bobby? Nope. Bukankah Hanbin sudah pernah bilang jika ia tidak menyukai seseorang yang sombong?

Hanbin baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kecil di pinggiran kota. Ia habis membeli komik yang cukup sulit didapatkan karena sudah beberapa bulan terbit. Karana sangat menginginkannya, jadilah Hanbin di sana. Ia ke sana naik kendaraan umum karena motornya sedang rusak.

Saat Hanbin sedang berjalan di gang yang cukup sepi, padahal saat ia berangkat tadi, jalannya tidak sesepi ini –jelas saja, sudah menjelang waktu malam, ia merasakan ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hanbin berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan keberadaan beberapa orang yang ada di belakangnya. Sialnya, saat Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat dua orang pemuda di depannya. Saat berbalik, dua pemuda lain ada di depanya. Lagi, masing-masing satu pemuda di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sial! Hanbin dikepung 6 orang sekaligus!

"Hey, kau! Berikan uangmu.", ucap pemuda bertubuh lumayan kekar di depannya.

Hanbin diam.

"Kau bisu atau tuli?! Berikan uangmu atau kau akan menyesal!", ucap pemuda berambut merah di samping pemuda kekar tadi.

Hanbin masih diam dan berdiri lebih tegap. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan kekuatannya bersiap menghadapi enam pemuda ini.

"Wah, wahh.. Sepertinya dia tidak mau bekerja sama, bos.", ucap pemuda di samping kanannya pada si pemuda kekar.

"Well, memang terlihat begitu.", ucap bos –si pemuda kekar. Lalu si pemuda kekar ini menjentikkan jarinya. Dan dengan cepat, dua orang pemuda sudah memegang erat tangannya. Seorang di belakangnya mengunci badan Hanbin.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian! Lepaskan aku!", teriak Hanbin. Menggerakkan badannya, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Keenam pemuda tersebut tertawa. "Kau sendiri yang tidak mau menyerahkan uangmu secara cuma-cuma. Terpaksa kami memakai cara kasar.", ucap pemuda di samping kirinya.

Sial! Hanbin mengutuk dalam hati.

Pemuda kekar tadi berjalan mendekatinya. Hanbin bisa melihat kepalan tangannya yang pasti terasa sakit jika dihantamkan di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Hanbin menutup matanya. Ia menyerah. Well, sebenarnya Hanbin tidak terlalu jago bela diri. Jadi, Hanbin terima saja. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan mengambil kelas karate di sekolahnya.

Hanbin menunggu. Terus menunggu kapan kepalan itu akan mendarat di wajahnya. Berdoa dalam hati agar rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba, Hanbin mendengar suara decitan ban mobil yang di rem setelah melaju dengan kencang.

Saat membuka matanya, Hanbin melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak lama, seseorang membuka pintu kemudi mobil tersebut. Hanbin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu, sampai tubuh mungil itu berjalan mendekat.

Sepatu sneakers hitam, ripped jeans biru pudar, dan hoodie hitam membalut sempurna tubuh mungil yang ternyata adalah Jinhwan. Shit! Jinhwan! Jinhwan melihatnya dalam keadaaan menyedihkan seperti ini?! Mimpi apa Hanbin semalam?!

"Lepaskan dia atau kalian tak akan bertemu matahari esok hari.", ucap Jinhwan dingin. Sangat dingin sampai Hanbin sendiri kurang yakin kalau dia benar-benar Jinhwan.

"Dengan tubuh mengul seperti itu, kau bisa apa?", ucap pemuda berambut merah meremehkan.

"Baiklah. Kalian yang kau yang meminta."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jinhwan berhasil mengunci tangan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Dan setelahnya, terdengar bunyi beberapa tulang patah yang cukup nyaring.

"AAARRGGGHHH!", teriak pemuda itu kesakitan.

"Lihat?", ucap Jinhwan lalu melempar tubuh tak berdaya itu ke tanah. Hanbin harus benar-benar memperhatikan pemuda beramput merah itu jika dia masih hidup.

"Lepaskan dia atau kalian bernasib sama dengan dia." Jinhwan menggerakkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan sebelah kakinya.

Hanbin merinding. Jinhwan yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan.

Tanpa perlawanan lain, ketiga pemuda yang menguncinya melepaskan Hanbin. Lalu mereka semua lari terbiri-birit menjauhi Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Dua orang pemuda menghampiri si rambut merah dan membawanya menjauh.

"Kau." Jinhwan berucap pada Hanbin. "Masuk ke mobilku."

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Hanbin melangkah mendekati mobil Jinhwan dan duduk di kusri samping kemudi. Ia memperhatikan Jinhwan yang berjalan mondar-mandir –mengendalikan emosi. Entah mengapa, melihat Jinhwan yang berrtingkah seperti itu, membuat dada Hanbin menghanga dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Lamunan hanbin buyar saat mendengar puntu mobil yang ditutup. Jinhwan sudah berada di dalam mobil, meskipun masih terlihat kaku. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan perlahan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu.", ucap Jinhwan. Hanbin menurut. "Apa kau merasa dingin? Mau kunyalakan penghangatnya?"

Hanbin hanya mengangguk. Merasa belum saatnya untuk berbicara.

Saat penghangatnya dinyalakan, Hanbin baru tersadar betapa beku tubuhnya. Benar saja, sekarang kan sudah musim dingin. Beberapa hari lagi Natal. Pantas jika suhu udaranya sangat dingin. Dan Hanbin termasuk orang bodoh karena hanya memakai selembar long coat berwarna cream.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau.. Kalau kau tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, mungkin kau akan berlari sebelum itu terjadi." Jinhwan berkata emosi.

"Aku… Aku baru saja pulang dari sebuah toko untuk membeli komik. Mana aku tahu jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini." Hanbin ikut kesal. "Tunggu, kau bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sana? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau di sana akan terjadi kekerasan?"

"A.. Aku.." Jinhwan terbata.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku mendengar apa yang ada dipikiran mereka! Kau puas? Mereka yang memikirkan ciri-cirimu! Kau yang cukup tampan, ada yang berfikir kau manis dan sebagainya yang membuat aku kehilangan kendaliku dan tanpa sadar aku membuat perjalananku ke sana. Dan benar dugaanku kalau itu kau!" Jinhwan berucap emosi.

"Jinhwan…", ucap Hanbin lembut.

"Diam!", teriaknya. "Diam atau aku akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu!"

Hanbin kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia melihat Jinhwan yang gusar di balik kemudinya. Hanbin hanya ingin menenangkan Jinhwan. Ingin meyakinkan Jinhwan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, Jinhwan yang sedang emosi benar-benar mengerikan.

Hanbin terus menatapi Jinhwan dalam diam. Lalu ia menyadarinya. Ia sadar perubahan warna mata Jinhwan. Seminggu lalu warnanya hitam, kan? Lalu, mengapa sekarang warnanya kuning keemasan? Apa.. Apa benar Jinhwan seorang vampire? Salah satu yang diceritakan Junhoe?

Jinhwan mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia melihat wajah Hanbin yang memerah. Apa dia sakit? Atau dia kepanasan dengan suhu dalam mobil?

"Kau sudah merasa cukup hangat?", tanya Jinhwan. Dari suaranya, terdengar kalau dia sudah mengandalikan emosinya.

Hanbin mengangguk. "Sudah."

Dengan saat yang bersamaan, Hanbin dan Jinhwan mengulurkan tangan untuk menurunkan suhu pemanasnya. Tidak sengaja, kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan secara langsung. Dan Jinhwan terasa dingin. Sangat dingin bagi Hanbin. Apa Jinhwan tidak membeku? Tidak merasakan dingin?

 _Kulitnya pucat, dingin, tanpa cacat seperti porselen._

Hanbin teringat perkataan Junhoe.

 _Karena makhluk ini sangat kuat dan cepat._

 _Warna mata mereka yang kuning keemasan adalah buktinya._

Jinhwan. Benarkah ia seorang vampire?

Tubercolusis /salah/ TBC

A/N

Keeuutttt…

Chap 2 selesai yooo~

Maaf kalo jelek. Kesannya maksa banget yaa? Alurnya kecepetanyaa? Karena aku ngga mau kebanyakan chapternya.. :3 mungkin Cuma 10-15 chapter. Jangan bosen bacanya karenra kemungkinan per-chapternya bakalan panjang2 banget.. :p

Itu yang percobaan dikelas kimia aku nyari di internet. Soalnya aku lulusan SMK, jadi ngga tau apa aja yang ada di SMA. ^^V maaf kalo ternyata percobaan itu salah..

Aku ngga tau mau ngomong apalagi selain maaf.. maaf banget updatenya lamaa.. trus chap ini jelek banget masaaa. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, 'cause ini langsung post tanpa edit. :3 

Tauk lahh.. kesannya maksa karena aku sibuk bet.. masya Allah..

Makasi juga buat yang review di chap sebelumnya. Yang fav/foll ini fict abal. Makasi banget.. #deepbow

Udah ah! Banyakan omong.

Review juseyoo~

See you in possibly chap 3 (?)

#pyongg


	4. 3rd: TRUTH & TREAT

Tittle: Vampire Who I Love

Subtitle: Truth & Treat

Genre: VampireAU!, Shape-shifterAU!, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Thriller

Cast(s): All YG Family Artists also possibility of other artists from another label.

Main pairing: BinHwan

Other pairing(s): SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP, possibility of KangNam in the end.

Rated: M/?

Warn!: It's shounen-ai/ boyslove/ yaoi/ or anything you called, also straight! for some characters, plot suck!, possibility of long chapter, death chara, typo(s), etc. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: The story is MINE, I just lend the characters name. They're belongs to themselves, God and YGEntertainment. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Summary: Seperti bunga mawar merah yang indah dan semerbak harumnya, kau juga memiliki duri tersendiri. Kau memang melukaiku, tetapi aku tetap terpesona dengan keindahanmu dan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. BinHwan, SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP and possibility of KangNam in the end. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

A/N

Sebelumnya aku mau njelasin beberapa hal di sini.

Banyak yang ragu kalo Hanbin itu semenya Jinan or sebaliknya (Jinan semenya Hanbin).

Kan aku udah bilang di awal, di teaser tepatnya, kalo Hanbin itu TETAP SEMENYA Jinhwan, meski AGAK TERDOMINASI karena Jinhwan yang lebih kuat dari dia. Dan fakta itu ngga akan berubah sampe story ini end!

Trus juga ada yang nanya, kenapa Hanbinnya ngga di bikin punya kekuatan super cem Jinan? Kan Hanbin MANUSIA. Dia bukan Vamps/Shape-shifters. Ntar malah kesannya aneh kalo manusia biasa cem Hanbin punya kekuatan cem Jinan.. :3

Di chap 3 ini, aku usahain buat jawab semua pertanyaan di atas supaya kalian lebih mudeng.

Masalah ke'spesial'an Hanbin bakal terjawab di sini. meski mungkin udah ada bbrapa yang bisa nebak.

Makasih buat yang review di chap sebelumnya. Yang belum review, aku harap suatu saat nanti kalian ninggalin jejak kalian.

Gladly, 3rd chapter here~

Enjoy reading!

Setelah berkendara cukup lama, Jinhwan menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran Italia.

Hanbin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Mengapa ia di bawa ke sini? Bukankah seharusnya Jinhwan mengantarnya pulang?

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?", tanya Hanbin pada Jinhwan yang sudah melepas sabuk pengamannya –hendak keluar.

"Kau pasti belum makan, kan? Ayo turun." Jinhwan tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar dari mobilnya.

Hanbin yang masih kebingungan hanya menuruti apa yang diminta Jinhwan. Faktanya dia memang belum makan malam.

Hanbin mengikuti Jinhwan yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam restoran tersebut. Saat melangkahkan kakinya, Hanbin bisa mencium wangi khas masakan Italia. Hanbin baru sadar betapa laparnya dia.

Mereka duduk di samping jendela besar yang ada di sisi depan restoran tersebut. Sesaat setelah Hanbin mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jinhwan, seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa buku menu.

"Selamat malam, tuan-tuan. Selamat datang di restoran kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", ucap pelayan itu. Lucunya, Hanbin bisa mendengar nada menggoda yang dilontarkan pelayan itu padanya.

Hanbin menatap Jinhwan dengan alis terangkat –meminta pertolongan. Jinhwan hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hanbin.

"Ehm." Jinhwan berdehem. Pandangan pelayan itu teralih pada Jinhwan. Jinhwan tersenyum. "Temanku belum makan malam. Bisa kau rekomendasikan menu yang special untuknya? Aku tidak pesan, jika kau mau bertanya."

' _Apa?! Makhluk mungil ini! Bukannya membantu malah menambah penderitaan.'_ , rutuk Hanbin dalam hati.

Pelayan yang kelebihan muatan di dadanya tersebut kembali menatap Hanbin. Lalu tersenyum menggoda –yang dimata Hanbin sangat menjijikan.

"Kami memiliki berapa menu andalan. Diantaranya Spaghetti Ayam Puttanesca, Rigatoni Carbonara dan.."

"Aku mau pesan Tortellini dan Choco-Frappe.", ucap Hanbin menghentikan pelayan itu. Sungguh Hanbin sudah muak mendengar nada menggoda yang dipakai pelayan itu. Menjijikan.

Pelayan itu terkejut dengan mata membola dan bibir penuh lipstick merah menjijikannya yang terbuka. Apa orang ini –secara tidak langsung, baru saja menolaknya?

"Kau tidak dengar?" Hanbin mulai kesal. Di sisi lain, Jinhwan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Aku pesan Tortellini dan Choco-Frappe."

Pelayan itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ah.. Uhmm.. Baik, tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar.", ucap pelayan itu, lalu dengan cepat mencatat pesanan Hanbin, membereskan buku menu yang ada di meja dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan meja Hanbin.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara merdu tawa Jinhwan di telinga Hanbin.

"Hahaha.. Kau harus melihat wajahmu, Kim!" Jinhwan semakin terbahak.

"Yah! Teruslah tertawa!" Hanbin tambah kesal dengan sikap Jinhwan. Meskipun dalam hatinya merasakan hal yang berbeda. Seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Okay, okay…" Jinhwan berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Maafkan aku."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

Hanbin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Tempatnya cukup nyaman. Ada beberapa hiasan bertemakan negara Italia, beberapa rangkaian bunga di dinding, dan foto-foto maupun beberapa sertifikat yang sudah diterima restoran ini.

Tempatnya juga cukup ramai. ada beberapa pasangan muda, seseorang pria dewasa tengah menyesap kopinya, dan banyak lagi. Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sekumpulan gadis di pojok sebelah kiri yang terus manatap ke arah mejanya dan Jinhwan. Sesekali, mereka terkikik sampil menujuk-nunjuk meja yang ia tempati. Apa ada yang salah?

Saat Hanbin mengembalikan tatapannya ke pada Jinhwan, si mungil sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

Hanbin mengangkat alisnya –bertanya. Jinhwan tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak ini, mengapa sering sekali tersenyum sih?

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan yang tadi menanyainya kembali sambil membawa pesanannya.

' _Astaga! Kenapa harus dia lagi? Apa dia tidak kapok setelah kejadian tadi?'_ , batin Hanbin kesal.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan. Maaf lama menunggu. Satu Tortellini dan satu Choco-Frappe.", ucapnya sambil menaruh pesanan Hanbin di meja. "Jika ada hal lain yang tuan butuhkan, panggil saja saya.", lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Hanbin yang sedikit terganggu dan Jinhwan yang menatap pelayan itu tajam.

Hanbin hanya melemparkan senyumnya selama sepersekian detik sebagai balasan. Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak yakin jika ia tersenyum. Astaga! Pelayan tadi sungguhan menyebalkan.

Saat Hanbin membuka napkin yang membalut sendok dan garpu untuk makan, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang tertulis nama 'Sunkyu' dan beberapa deretan angka.

"Apa-apaan ini?!", ucapnya kesal. Hancur sudah nafsu makannya –meskipun ia masih lapar sebenarnya.

"Memangnya itu apa?", tanya Jinhwan.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!", jawab Hanbin sambil menghentakkan kertas itu di depan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan mengambil kertas itu. Hanbin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jinhwan. Selama seersekian detik, setelah melihat apa yang ada di kertas itu, Hanbin melihat ekspresi Jinhwan yang mengeras.

' _Beraninya wanita itu! Awas saja kalau dia berani!'_ , batin Jinhwan –yang tidak diketahui Hanbin.

"Mungkin dia memang menyukaimu.", ucap Jinhwan santai –setelah mati-matian mengendalikan emosinya.

"Cih! Yang benar saja!" Hanbin tanbah kesal sambil mengaduk-aduk Tortellininya. "Aku tidak suka wanita. Apalagi yang jenisnya seperti dia. Lebih baik aku melajang seumur hidup."

"Hei, hei… Aku hanya bercanda, oke?"

Hanbin hanya bergumam rendah.

Setelah itu, kembali terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Hanbin kembali menemukan nafsu makannya dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Sial! Dia benar-banar lapar. Di sisi lain, Jinhwan hanya menatap Hanbin dengan satu tangan di atas meja menyangga kepalanya.

Hanbin yang merasa diperhatikan, mengangkat pandangan dari Tortellini di depannya.

"Apa?", tanya Hanbin pada Jinhwan sambil menyesap Choco-Frappenya.

"Tidak." Jinhwan menggeleng. Hanbin memasang wajah bingungnya. Jinhwan terkekeh. Sungguh, makhluk di depannya benar-benar menawan.

"Mereka yang di pojok sana itu mengagumimu.", lanjut Jinhwan sambil menunjuk sekumpulan gadis di pojok ruangan tadi dengan dagunya.

Hanbin menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Jinhwan. Dan setelahnya, ia melihat gadis-gadis itu tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Bagimana kau bisa tahu?", tanya Hanbin sambil memasukkan subuah Tortellini ke dalam mulutnya.

"Terlihat jelas."

"Jangan berdalih. Aku juga masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di tempat tadi."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku mendengar pikiran mereka tentang dirimu."

"Huh?" Hanbin bingung dengan jawaban Jinhwan.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran." Ucapan Jinhwan agaknya membuat Hanbin terkejut dan hampir tersedak Tortellini yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Yang benar saja. Kau pasti bercanda.", ucap Hanbin tidak percaya. "Mana ada hal yang seperti itu."

"Aku benar-benar bisa. Well, memang hanya dalam jarak tertentu. Jika terlalu jauh, aku tidak bisa."

"Buktikan."

"Kau lihat laki-laki yang bersama wanita di sana itu?" Hanbin mengangguk. "Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan wanita itu."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Jelas-jelas mereka pasangan yang bahagia."

"Terserah. Aku lanjutkan ya?" Hanbin mengangguk sambil memasukkan satu Tortellini lagi dalam mulutnya. "Lihat pria yang sendirian itu? Ia sedang memikirkan tabungannya yang semakin menipis." Hanbin cukup percaya karena pria tersebut memang terlihat murung.

"Oh-oh.", seru Jinhwan bersemangat. "Tiga orang wanita dewasa di sebelah sana sedang membicarakan pengalaman sex mereka bersama suami masing-masing." Kali ini, Hanbin benar-benar tersedak dengan perkataan Jinhwan.

"Seriously?" Jinhwan mengangguk semangat. Astaga! Menggemaskan sekali. "Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Kau?" Hanbin mengangguk. "Kau kosong."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau kosong. Aku tidak membaca apapun dalam pikiranmu.", ucap Jinhwan. Setengah dari diri Hanbin merasa senang karena Jinhwan tidak mengetahui perasaannya, setengahnya lagi ia merasa sedih.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Hanbin, Jinhwan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Katakanlah kalau ini semacam gelombang radio. Mereka ada di gelombang FM, dan kau di gelombang AM. Sedangkan aku adalah radio yang hanya bisa menangkap gelombang FM. Itu teori sederhananya."

Hanbin mengangguk mengerti. Tapi, dalam hatinya masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal.

"Apa artinya aku ini aneh?"

"Nope." Jinhwan menggeleng. "Bagiku kau spesial."

Dan perkataan Jinhwan menimbulkan rasa penasaran tersendiri bagi Hanbin.

###

Hanbin sedang berada di atas kasurnya dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Ia hanya mengenakan sweatpants putih dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Setelah ia selesai makan malam bersama Jinhwan tadi –meskipun teknisnya hanya dia yang makan, Jinhwan mengantarkan Hanbin ke rumah Daesung.

Sehabis mandi, ia langsung menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai mencari informasi tentang vampire. Memang apa yang diceritakan Junhoe seminggu lalu sudah cukup meyakinkan Hanbin tentang siapa Jinhwan sebenarnya. Hanbin hanya ingin memastikan dengan mencari dari berbagai sumber di internet.

Hanbin sudah menjelajah internet selama setengah jam. Beberapa dari situs yang ada membahas vampire dari salah satu film terkenal, mitos di berbagai negara tentang makhluk yang menghisap darah, dan ada pula pengalaman dari seseorang yang mengaku sempat bertemu dengan vampire.

Beberapa hal ini adalah yang ia dapat dari menjelajah di internet.

Abadi, berkulit pucat, dingin, kecepatan yang tidak lazim, kekuatan yang sangat besar, refleks yang sangat baik, sensitifitas yang sangat tinggi, beberapa berwajah menawan, ada yang bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar, dan yang terakhir, meminum darah manusia.

Untuk yang terakhir, Hanbin bisa mengabaikannya. Fakta yang dia ketahui dari Junhoe jika vampire yang menyebut dirinya 'vegetarian' –meminum darah hewan, membuat Hanbin yakin jika Jinhwan dan keluarganya adalah keenam vampire yang diceritakan Junhoe.

Hanbin yakin itu. **Jinhwan adalah seorang vampire.**

Ia sudah mengantongi kebenaran tentang siapa Jinhwan itu. Selebihnya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Jinhwan.

Seminggu berlalu dengan biasa saja. Bahkan, Natal pun terasa biasa. Ibunya yang masih sibuk bekerja, tidak dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi Hanbin. Hanbyul yang masih belia, menyebabkan ibunya tidak berani melepaskan adiknya ke Jeju sendirian. Kenapa tidak Hanbin saja yang mengunjungi keluarganya? Sayangnya, beberapa guru di sekolahnnya yang 'sangat baik' melimpahkan tugas yang cukup rumit dan banyak untuk para muridnya.

Ia hanya merayakan Natal sederhana bersama keluarga Junhoe dan beberapa tetangga lainnya di sekitar rumah Daesung.

Hanbin benar-benar merasa bosan. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya selama seminggu ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Jinhwan. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Jinhwan. Mengatakan semua yang sejujurnya ada dalam hatinya pada sosok mungil nan menawan itu.

###

Hanbin sedang berjalan menuju lokernya saat ini. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas matematikanya siang ini. Well, hari ini ia berniat untuk berbicara dengan Jinhwan, tetapi si mungil entah ada di mana. Padahal Hanbin sudah mencarinya.

Saat mendongakkan kepalanya –sedari tadi Hanbin menunduk sambil memikirkan Jinhwan, ia melihat si mungil sedang berada di depan lokernya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Hanbin langsung berlari menghampiri Jinhwan.

"Jin.", panggilnya.

Jinhwan menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?", ucapnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

Jinhwan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Hanbin sebisa mungkin memasang wajah 'aku-sudah-tahu-siapa-kau-sebenarnya' agar Jinhwan mengerti.

Jinhwan menganggukkan kepalanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Temui aku di hutan belakang sekolah saat pulang nanti.", ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanbin.

Setelahnya, Hanbin sama sekali tidak bisa fokus di pelajaran berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi. Ia terlalu memikirkan Jinhwan.

Apa reaksi Jinhwan saat Hanbin tahu siapa dia dan keluarganya yang sebenarnya? Apa dia akan membunuh Hanbin untuk menutup mulutnya? Atau yang lebih parah, memanggil semua saudaranya untuk membunuh Hanbin bersama-sama. Tapi, bukankah mereka sudah berjanji pada para werewolf? Jika saja werewolf itu benar-benar ada. Hanbin bahkan tidak tahu siapa di antara teman-temannya yang merupakan werewolf.

Haahh…

Hanbin menghela napasnya. Kelas sudah usai. Dan secepat mungkin, Hanbin membawa langkahnya menuju hutan belakang sekolah.

Sebenarnya hutan itu tidak terlalu mengerikan, hanya saja pohonnya yang cukup rindang dan tinggi membuat sinar matahari susah untuk masuk.

Saat berjalan, Hanbin melihat Jinhwan sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk mengukutinya dengan mengedikkan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama. Mungkin benar, Jinhwan akan membunuh Hanbin sesaat setelah Hanbin membongkar rahasianya. Menghisap habis darahnya lalu menguburnya dengan dalam di hutan ini.

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Mana mungkin Jiinhwan melakukan hal itu bodoh!

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jinhwan.

Hanbin terkejut. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Jinhwan telah berhenti sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang besar.

Sosoknya yang mungil dibalut jeans hitam, t-shirt merah dan hoodie berwarna putih. Kakinya memakai sneakers hitam dan di punggungnya tersampir tas punggung berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink-kecoklatan menutupi dua mata indah milik Jinhwan. Makhluk ini benar-benar mempesona. Hanbin sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus mati ditangan Jinhwan atau mati demi Jinhwan.

"Hei. Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ucapan Jinhwan kembali menyadarkan Hanbin dari lamunannya.

"Uhmm… Iya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting." Hanbin menarik napasnya dalam mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengeluarkan aura dominasinya pada Jinhwan.

Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jinhwan.

Hanbin bisa melihat Jinhwan yang sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan mimic wajahnya. Dan Hanbin cukup bangga akan hal itu.

Inilah Hanbin dalam mode dominasinya. Alter ego yang ia keluarkan hanya pada saat-saat penting seperti sekarang. Hanbin memandang tepat di mata Jinhwan tajam, berjalan mendekatinya dengan tenang.

Jinhwan berusaha menahan senyumnya. Hanbin benar-benar tampan dengan kepercayaandirinya saat ini.

Hanbin berhenti tepat di depan Jinhwan. Jarak mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat, mengingat Hanbin hanya menyisakan satu atau dua langkah sebagai jarak.

"Kau." Hanbin mulai berbicara. Suaranya lebih rendah dari Hanbin biasanya, dan Jinhwan menyukai itu. "Aku tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya."

"Hm?" Jinhwan hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Dari beberapa cerita yang aku dengar dan pengalaman yang kulalui bersamamu, itu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Lalu?" Jinhwan meletakkan kedua tangannya si sisi tubuhnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangan itu erat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk dan memcium bibir tebal Hanbin di depannya.

"Kau. Berapa usiamu?"

"17 tahun."

"Sudah berapa lama kau berusia 17 tahun?"

"Cukup lama."

"That's it." Hanbin mendekatkan dirinya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di sebelah kepala Jinhwan. "I know who you are. Specifically, what you are.", bisik Hanbin di telingan kanan Jinhwan.

"Say it, babe.", ucap Jinhwan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu lebar milik Hanbin. "Katakan. Katakan dengan lantang."

"Vampire."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jinhwan membalik keadaan. Kali ini, Hanbin yang bersandar di pohon. Kedua tangan Jinhwan masih ada di bahu Hanbin, mengunci jari-jarinya di belakang leher Hanbin.

Hanbin cukup terkejut dengan perubahan posisi yang tiba-tiba. Namun, ia lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan dinginnya tangan Jinhwan di tengkuknya.

Jinhwan menatapnya.

"Kau sudah tau kebenarannya. Tidakkah kau ingin menanyakan hal yang paling mendasar bagi kaum kami?" Jinhwan mendekatkan dirinya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Hanbin. "Apa yang kami makan?"

Kedua tangan Hanbin meraih pinggang ramping Jinhwan.

"Kau tidak akan melukaiku.", ucapnya.

"Try me.", balas Jinhwan menggoda.

"Try me too.", balas Hanbin sambil memasang smirk andalannya.

"Gorgeous, aku tahu kau masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Spit it or I'll leave.", ucap Jinhwan melepaskan rangkulannya dari tengkuk Hanbin.

"Okay, babe. Easy." Hanbin kembali membawa Jinhwan dalam dekapannya.

Jinhwan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Astaga! Menggemaskan sekali~

Hanbin menarik napas dalam untuk kesekian kalinya. Membawa wajah Jinhwan dengan tangan kiri untuk menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam cukup lama. Hanbin kembali membalikkan situasi. Jinhwan kembali bersandar pada pohon besar tadi dengan Hanbin yang semakin menghimpitnya.

"I love you.", ucap Hanbin sambil mengelus pipi kanan Jinhwan, tepatnya di heartshapped-molenya. "Aku menyukaimu. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung menyukaimu. Jinhwan, jadilah kekasihku."

Kemudian Hanbin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jinhwan. Mengecup dalam bibir yang terasa dingin itu. Jinhwan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Hanbin, memperdalam ciuman tersebut saat dirasanya Hanbin menyesap bibir bawahnya. Hanbin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang ramping Jinhwan. Menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir mungil Jinhwan. Bergantian menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya.

"Ahm." Jinhwan mendesah saat Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Desahannya tadi membuat mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Hanbin untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

Ciuman ini, entah mengapa, sensasinya berbeda. Teman-teman Hanbin berkata jika French-kiss terasa panas, tapi Hanbin malah merasakan sebaliknya, dingin. Mulut Jinhwan dingin, lidah –yang bertarung dengan lidahnya, juga dingin. Meskipun begitu, Hanbin tetap merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

Mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut cukup lama. Bertarung siapa yang lebih dominan di antara keduanya. Dan Jinhwan menyerah saat ia merasakan tangan hangat Hanbin di dalam bajunya, mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Hanbin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasa napasnya mulai menipis. Ia membersihkan saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Jinhwan dengan ibu jarinya. Hanbin tersenyum lembut pada Jinhwan.

"Why?", ucap Jinhwan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa tidak lebih awal?"

"Shhh… Tenanglah, Jinan. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Apa adanya dirimu." Hanbin membawa Jinhwan dalam dekapannya.

Jinhwan memeluk Hanbin lebih erat lagi. "Kau tahu? Aku menunggumu hampir 100 tahun.", ucap Jinhwan di ceruk leher Hanbin.

Hanbin terkejut. "Se.. Seratus tahun?" Hanbin menatap Jinhwan tak percaya. "Selama itu?"

"Uhm." Jinhwan mengangguk semangat.

"Astaga! Kekasihku adalah seorang kakek tua.", ledek Hanbin.

"Yah! Umurku mungkin sudah tua, tapi aku masih tampan, kan? Lagipula mana ada manusia yang bisa hidup sampai seratus tahun dengan wajah sepertiku."

"Tampan? Kau itu cantik, babe. Yang tampan itu aku."

"Iya, sayang. Kau tampan dan aku cantik.", ucap Jinhwan dengan nada sarkastik. "Puas?"

"Aish! Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali~", ucap Hanbin sambil mencubit pipi Jinhwan.

"Lepaskan, Kim! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kau tak akan berani, babe."

###

Hanbin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ia melihat Jinhwan sedang berada di atas kasurnya, laptopnya berada di atas pangkuan Jinhwan. Jinhwan menatap Hanbin yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai sweatpants hitam. Mengangkat sedikit sudut kanan bibirnya.

' _Uhh… Absnya benar-benar menggoda~'_ , pikir Jinhwan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", tanya Hanbin setelah memasang kaos polos berwarna hitam ditubuhnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jinhwan dan meraih Jinhwan dalam dekapannya dengan tangan kanan.

"Nope. Hanya saja, aku baru tau kalau kau seorang komposer.", ucap Jinhwan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada Hanbin.

"Hanya hobby, babe. Nothing special about that."

"But this is pretty good. Kau harus menjualnya pada sebuah label. Ini bisa menghasilkan uang tahu."

"Aku melakukannya hanya untuk kesenangan. Hanya untuk menghibur diri saat tidak tahu apa yang mau aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau kalau nantinya mereka mengejar-ngejar aku untuk sebuah lagu baru.", jelas Hanbin sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jinhwan. Mengecup sekilas permukaan kulit di sana.

"Alright. Alright. I got it." Jinhwan melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Hanbin. Turun dari kasur lalu meletakkan laptop Hanbin di meja belajarnya. Hanbin terus menatap gerak-gerik Jinhwan.

"Kau mungkin bisa membunuhku dengan tatapanmu itu.", canda Jinhwan. Lalu kembali melangkah mendekati Hanbin. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan senang hati, Hanbin menyambut kedua tangan itu, menjalin jari-jari mereka dan kembali membawa Jinhwan dalam dekapannya. Kali ini posisi mereka berbaring di atas kasur.

Jinhwan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Hanbin, tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kiri Hanbin lembut. Menikmati detakan jantung Hanbin yang begitu terasa di bawah telapakannya. Untuk sesaat, Jinhwan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau mengantuk?", tanya Hanbin sambil mengelus rambut lembut Jinhwan dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jinhwan. Jinhwan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tidur." Ucapan Jinhwan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Hanbin. "Vampire tidak tidur, Bin. Kami tidak seperti manusia yang membutuhkan hal semacam itu."

"Ooh… Tapi, mengapa sekitar matamu tidak menghitam? Kau tahu, uhm… panda eyes?"

"Nope, babe. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hanya menikmati suasana intim berdua.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir milik Hanbin dan Jinhwan kembali terjalin. Hanbin mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di atas bibir Jinhwan, tak ada niat untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, ia merasakan kedua tangan dingin Jinhwan di dadanya. Hanbin kemudain membalik posisi di mana sekarang ia berada di atas tubuh mungil Jinhwan dan memulai ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Menghisap bergantian bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jinhwan, Hanbin merasakan telapak tangan dingin Jinhwan di bahunya. Hanbin menjilat permukaan bibir Jinhwan –meminta izin untuk masuk, dan dengan senang hati, Jinhwan membuka mulutnya.

Lidah mereka bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang mendominasi. Pertarungan lidah mereka cukup ketat. Hanbin yang merasa dominan, dan Jinhwan yang merasa kalau ia lebih kuat dari Hanbin. Mereka saling menghisap dan membelit, bergantian dalam mulut Hanbin maupun dalam mulut Jinhwan. Sampai akhirnya Jinhwan menarik kuat rambut Hanbin, di situlah Hanbin menemukan kemenangannya.

Hanbin mengeksplorasi mulut dingin Jinhwan dengan lidah panjangnya. Mengabsen setiap gigi rapi Jinhwan dan menjilat langit-langit mulut Jinhwan.

"Ahh…" Jinhwan mendesah saat Hanbin mulai mengusap lembut pinggangnya.

Saat Hanbin meraih ujung kaos yang dikenakan Jinhwan –berniat membukanya, dengan kecepatan kilat, Jinhwan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Hanbin.

Hanbin yang terkejut menatap Jinhwan tidak percaya.

"Percayalah, Bin.", ucap Jinhwan lirih. "Percayalah jika aku juga menginginkannya."

"Lalu, mengapa kau melepaskan diri?"

"Aku belum siap. Kau tidak tahu betapa kuatnya kami. Mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku tidak berani menjamin jika tulang-tulangmu akan baik-baik saja."

Hanbin menghela napasnya kasar. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Sekarang, kemari." Hanbin mengulutkan tangan kirinya yang disambut dengan ragu-ragu oleh Jinhwan.

Sesaat setelah tangan Jinhwan berada dalam jangkauannya, Hanbin langsung menarik Jinhwan dalam dekapannya. Merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur bersama Jinhwan di sisi kirinya. Jinhwan menatapnya bingung. Hanbin tersenyum.

"Stay. Stay like this.", ucap Hanbin lembut. "Setidaknya sampai aku tertidur."

Jinhwan mengangguk. Kemudian Hanbin mulai mendengar suara lembut Jinhwan yang menggumamkan nada acak –yang anehnya terdengar indah, sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Lullaby. Hanbin tidak pernah merasakan jika lullaby bisa seindah ini.

###

Hari ini hari minggu. Tepat lima hari setelah kejadian Jinhwan menginap di kamarnya. Meskipun faktanya, Jinhwan menginap tanpa diketahui Daesung –Jinhwan selalu masuk dan keluar menggunakan jendela di kamarnya. Kemarin, mereka hampir saja ketahuan jika saja Jinhwan tidak bisa membaca pikiran Daesung yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Hanbin. Dan Hanbin tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Kau mulai gila, tuan Kim?" Ucapan Jinhwan di telingan kirinya mengagetkan Hanbin yang sedang mencuci motornya.

Astaga! Hanbin belum terbiasa dengan Jinhwan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang gila! Bagaimana jika aku terkena serangan jantung, ha?", ucapnya kesal.

Cup! Jinhwan mengecup pipi kiri Hanbin.

"I'm sorry, babe.", ucap Jinhwan lucu sambil menggoyangkan badannya.

"Aku menerima permintaan maafmu jika kau mencium bibirku."

"Pervert."

"But you love this pervert."

"Yes. I love this pervert so much." Lalu Jinhwan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hanbin dan mengecup sekilas bibir tebal dihadapannya.

"Oh iya. Kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku?", tanya Jinhwan setelah melepaskan tangannya dari leher Hanbin.

Hanbin terkejut. Berkunjung? Ke rumah Jinhwan?

"Berkunjung?"

"He-um." Jinhwan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Bertemu dengan Ayah dan Daddy, serta saudara-saudaraku. Saat mereka tahu kalau kau memacari seorang manusia, mereka penasaran seperti apa kau ini."

"Uhmm… Kau serius?", tanya Hanbin sangsi. "Kau akan membawaku ke tempat yang dihuni sekelompok vampire."

"Kau takut?" Hanbin mengangguk pelan –pelan sekali. Jinhwan kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hanbin, lalu mengelus tengkuk Hanbin lembut. "Don't worry, babe. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan melukai keluargaku sendiri jika mereka melukaimu." Jinhwan tersenyum.

Hanbin mengangguk lalu balas tersenyum.

Hanbin baru saja akan memulai ciuman panas-dingin dengan Jinhwan saat ia mendengar benda terjatuh cukup keras.

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara yang mengganggu tersebut. Dan setelah mereka melihat siapa yang mengganggu mereka, Hanbin dan Jinhwan menghasilkan dua ekspresi berbeda.

Hanbin tersenyum menatap si pengganggu, dan Jinhwan terkejut setengah mati.

Saat Hanbin membuka suaranya untuk menyapa si pengganggu, ia merasakan Jinhwan menarik lembut ujung kaos hijau tuanya. Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinhwan yang berdiri kaku, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan sesaat kemudian, Hanbin melihat Jinhwan menggertakkan rahangnya keras dan menatap tajam si pengganggu.

"Hai, Hanbin.", sapa si pengganggu setelah membereskan bukunya dan kembali menentengnya mendekati Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Ia tersenyum ke arah dua pemuda tersebut.

"Hai, Junhoe." Hanbin balas tersenyum. Dan ia merasakan Jinhwan menggenggam erat tangannya sambil terus menatap tajam Junhoe.

Sebenarnya dia kenapa?

Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

To be continue~

A/N

Hayoo~ 3rd chapter keutnasseo~!

Maaf kalo banyak typo. Aku udah check bolak-balik, tapi tetep maaf kalo masih ada typo.

Eotteyo? Ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Jinan takut sama June? Pasti banyak.

Tapi rahasia June bakal kebongkar sm Hanbin di 2 chap berikutnya (re: chap 5).

Aku tau kalo di atas sana banyak banget pairingnya, tapi aku nyadar kalo ini BinHwan centric, lebih tepatnya Hanbin centric! Jadi ceritanya bakalan fokus dari sisinya Hanbin. (cem Harry Potter kalo kalian udh pernah baca novelnya.) Meskipun nantinya bakalan ada secuil momentnya mereka dari sisinya Hanbin, tapi tetep aja.. Aku ngerasa ngga enak udah tag banyak banget pairing taunya...

Karena hal tersebut, aku berniat buat bikin side storynya fict ini. Rencananya mau dikasih judul " **How We Made Up** ". Isinya tentang oneshoot/twoshoot yang menceritakan perjalanan cinta masing-masing couple sampe mereka jadian. Eotte? Ada yang setuju?

Oh iya!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT MR. HUGEBOY, M-I-NO!

Makasi udah sayang sama Jinu. Makasi udah jagain Jinu dan bikin Jinu ketawa. Tetep jagain Jinu, jadi MINO yang disayang sama INCLEs, stay humble, sehat selalu, panjang umur sampe nikah sama Jinu. Makasi udah bikin motivasi dengan lagu FEAR-mu.! #FearlessMinoIs24

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT BANG TWINS (BANGYONGGUK & BANGYOUNGNAM)!

Buat BABYs beloved leader, BYG-ssi. Makasi buat semua lagu-lagu yang udah kamu ciptain. Semuanya ngena banget di hati. Mr. Jepp Blackman who have tiger face but a kitten heart. Your're the true definition of ANGEL! Tolong jagain member B.A.P yang lain. Jaga kesehatanmu juga. Pokoknya tetep jadi leader yang memimpin B.A.P ke jalan yang baik. LOVE YOU LEADER-NIM! #HappyBANGsterDay

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT KIM SASSY BITCHY JUNHOE!

Makasi udah jagain Jinan selama Hanbin lagi selingkuh sama yang lain. Makasi udah sayang sama Jinan meskipun kamu tau kalo Jinan punyanya Hanbin. Pokoknya semoga bahagia selalu, panjang umur sampe nanti Hanbyul gede.! #iKONSexyJuneDay

TERAKHIR!

Review juseyoo~ #pyongg


	5. 4th: DISLIKE & DEAR

Tittle: Vampire Who I Love

Subtitle: Dislike & Dear

Genre: VampireAU!, Shape-shifterAU!, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Thriller

Cast(s): All YG Family Artists also possibility of other artists from another label.

Main pairing: BinHwan

Other pairing(s): SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP, possibility of KangNam in the end.

Rated: M/?

Warn!: It's shounen-ai/ boyslove/ yaoi/ or anything you called, also straight! for some characters, plot suck!, possibility of long chapter, death chara, typo(s), etc. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: The story is MINE, I just lend the characters name. They're belongs to themselves, God and YGEntertainment. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Summary: Seperti bunga mawar merah yang indah dan semerbak harumnya, kau juga memiliki duri tersendiri. Kau memang melukaiku, tetapi aku tetap terpesona dengan keindahanmu dan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. BinHwan, SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP and possibility of KangNam in the end. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

A/N

Heyyo!

Keu keu keu~ Mian for the long waiting.. :3 (Mian mian jikyeojuji mothae mianhae... -selipin suara June)

Inilah resikonya kalo nulis chaptered.. Mood swingku juga memperparah keadaan.

Anyway, gumau sama yang masih nungguin. Wakakk..

Didaaa~ ini lanjutannya yak..

Mian juga kalo sucks. (-/\\-)

Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda itu saling terdiam. Hanbin bingung terhadap sikap Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang saling menatap tajam. Hanbin juga sempat mendengar Jinhwan menggertakkan gigi di sampingnya. Junhoe juga menggenggam buku di tangannya dengan erat, seperti sedang menahan emosi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Hanbin melihat senyum sinis di bibir Jinhwan.

'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?', pikir Hanbin.

"Babe, won't you introduce me to your **friend**?" Jinhwan bertanya pada Hanbin sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Uhh.. Yeah~" Hanbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Astaga! Atmosfir antara Jinhwan dan Junhoe membuat Hanbin gugup. "Jinan-hyung, ini Junhoe. Junhoe, ini Jinan-hyung."

"Gu Junhoe. Tetangga Hanbin.", ucap Junhoe sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jinhwan. Kekasih Hanbin." Jinhwan menjabat tangan Junhoe dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi mengeras pemuda di depannya.

Hanbin semakin merasakan suasana di sekitarnya menghitam. Entahlah, ia merinding melihat Jinhwan tersenyum mengerikan seakan ingin menghisap seluruh darah Junhoe.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jinhwan-ssi.", ucap Junhoe. Menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman makhluk dingin di hadapannya.

"Aku juga.", ucap Jinhwan. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanbin dan tersenyum manis sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Aku pulang dulu, babe." Jinhwan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Hanbin. Secara refleks, Hanbin melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Jinhwan.

"Ehh… Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau bahkan belum masuk ke rumahku." Hanbin heran. Jinhwan tidak seperti ini biasanya.

Junhoe masih berdiri dengan diam. Memperhatikan Jinhwan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku lupa ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Kalau kau mau berkunjung, besok malam aku jemput."

"Arasseo."

Hanbin mengecup sekilas bibir Jinhwan sebelum sang vampire berjalan menuju BMW M4 putihnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan depan rumah Hanbin. Hanbin tersenyum saat Jinhwan melambaikan tangannya dari kursi kemudi.

"Hanbin. Aku ingin kau menjauhi Jinhwan. Jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya." Adalah apa yang diucapkan Junhoe sebelum berbalik menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Hanbin sendiri dengan beribu tanya di kepalanya.

"Hei, Jun!"

BLAMM

Belum sempat Hanbin bertanya, Junhoe sudah menutup pintu rumahnya.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu? Mengapa dia menyuruhku menjauhi Jinhwan? Apa dia mengetahui siapa Jinhwan sebenarnya?'

"Sebenarnya Junhoe itu siapa?"

###

Esoknya, Hanbin baru saja keluar dari pintu rumahnya saat mendapati Jinhwan sedang berdiri dengan anggun di samping motornya, ia tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hanbin.

Sang vampire mengenakan t-shirt biru muda dan jeans putih gading. Kaki mungilnya dibalut sneakers hitam yang kontras dengan tas punggungnya. Surai coklat-kekuningannya ditata ke samping kanan, membuat Hanbin melihat kedua amber milik Jinhwan dengan jelas.

" _Morning, babe."_ , sapa Jinhwan pada Hanbin.

"Pagi juga.", ucap Hanbin. Mengecup sekilas pipi Jinhwan. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari pagi-pagi seperti ini, hyung?"

" _Nothin'._ Ayo berangkat bersama."

Hanbin terkejut. "Apa?! Kau mau berangkat bersamaku? Yang benar saja. Jangan bercanda, Jin."

"Aniyoo~ Aku ingin berangkat bersama. Kajjaa~" Jinhwan merengek sambil memberikan Hanbin puppy eyes-nya.

Ughh.. Manis sekali~ Apa benar ia ini seorang vampire?

"Aigoo~ Kau melakukan aegyo? Kiyeowoo~", ucap Hanbin sambil mencubit pipi Jinhwan gemas.

"Aish! Ayo cepat. Nanti terlambat. Hayaku hayaku~", ucap Jinhwan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya ia bertingkah seperti ini. Cinta benar-benar bisa merubah kepribadian seseorang. Ckck..

"Aigoo~ Arasseo arasseo.." Hanbin gemas melihat Jinhwan yang bertingkah seperti adiknya.

Hanbin menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Memakai helm full-face hitamnya dan Jinhwan memakai helm putih milik Daesung. Hanbin membuat note di benaknya untuk membeli helm lain jika Jinhwan akan terus berangkat bersamanya seperti ini.

"Kajja!" Jinhwan berseru senang. Memeluk pinggang Hanbin erat.

Mereka meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Daesung tanpa tahu Junhoe yang memandang tajam mereka dari jendela kamarnya. Giginya bergemeletuk dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Semenit kemudian, Junhoe keluar dari rumahnya dan mengayuh sepedanya menuju HighGround.

###

Sesampainya di Seoulite, semua siswa yang ada di area parkir memandangi Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang baru saja turun dari motornya.

Ini merupakan kejadian langka. Di mana seorang yang sangat pendiam dan misterius seperti Jinhwan berangkat bersama dengan seseorang yang bukan dari keluarganya. Bahkan saudara-saudara Jinhwan sendiri terkejut melihat Jinhwan bersama Hanbin.

How come?! Dia bahkan menaiki motor bersama sang manusia?

"Jadi ini alasan Jinny tidak mau berangkat bersamaku.", ucap Jinwoo sambil mem-pout-kan bibir plumpnya. Ia bersama dengan Bobby dan Mino sedang berdiri di samping mobil mereka di pojok area parkir.

"These make no sense!" Bobby berjalan menjauhi area parkir dengan kesal.

"What happen with that guy?", tanya Jinwoo pada Mino.

"He's jealous, babe. Kajja. Kita masuk kelas. Kita tanyakan soal ini pada Jinhwan nanti.", ucap Mino sambil merangkul Jinwoo. Membawanya menuju kelas mereka.

"Uhmm… Okey dokey." Jinwoo tersenyum lebar pada sang terkasih. Mino balas tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Jinhwan berjalan menjauhi area parkir sambil menggandeng tangan Hanbin. Ditambah ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit, membuat siapapun ingin berada di posisi Hanbin.

Hanbin sendiri sebenarnya merasa malu menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Apa lagi tadi ia sempat melihat Bobby pergi dengan ekspresi tidak senangnya. Ia takut jika Bobby tidak menyukainya bersama Jinhwan lalu membunuhnya. Astaga!

"Jinan, ini berlebihan.", bisik Hanbin.

"Aniyoo~ Aku sangat senang. Apa kau tidak suka melihat aku senang, huh?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu.", sangkal Hanbin. "Hanya saja…"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Jinhwan meraih tangan Hanbin dan meletakkan lengan kekar itu melingkari bahunya. "You're mine. I'm yours. Aku melakukan ini supaya mereka tahu sampai mana batas mereka bisa mendekatimu."

Hanbin mengeratkan lengannya yang ada di bahu Jinhwan, lalu mengecup puncak kepala sang vampire. "Possessive."

Jinhwan hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan Hanbin. "Only for you."

"Yeah. Make sure of that."

 **Skip time. Lunch time.**

Yunhyeong, Donghyuk dan Chanwoo sedang duduk bersama di kantin. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Saat sedang serius mendiskusikan suatu permasalahan yang dihadapi Chanwoo, Hanbin dan Jinhwan menghampiri mereka. Jinhwan dengan santainya duduk di hapadan Chanwoo.

Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk menatap Hanbin dengan bingung. Sedangkan Hanbin hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian duduk disamping Jinhwan.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Jinwoo dan Mino menatap Jinhwan heran. Sedangkan Bobby merasa semakin kesal terhadap apa yang dilakukan Jinhwan.

'Seriously, Jin? Haruskah kau melakukan itu?', pikir Bobby. Jinhwan yang bisa membaca pikiran, mendongak dan tersenyum pada saudaranya. Seakan berkata, 'I'm deadly serious. What's the matter?'

'Fuck.' Jinhwan menyeringai mendengar balasan dari Bobby.

"Jadi… Rumor yang beredar jika kalian bersama itu… Benar?" Donghyuk membuka percakapan tanpa basa-basi.

"How do you think?" Jinhwan jelas sedang menggoda Donghyuk.

"It is.", jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Donghyuk merasa kalau Jinhwan memiliki aura mistis dalam dirinya.

"Then, bagaimana kau dengan Jiwon?" Jinhwan bertanya langsung pada Chanwoo. Di ujung sana, Bobby mengutuk Jinhwan dalam pikirannya keras-keras. Jinhwan hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Uhh… Apa maksudnya, sunbae? Aku tidak mengerti." Chanwoo menjawab dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ayolah.. Katakan saja. Your friends are curious as well." Jinhwan semakin memojokkan Chanwoo. Yunhyeong, Donghyuk dan Hanbin menatap mereka dengan heran dan perasaan ingin tahu.

Belum sempat Chanwoo menjawab, Bobby sudah meraih tangannya dan membawa Chanwoo keluar dari kantin. Bobby benar-benar kesal terhadap perlakuan Jinhwan. Dan Chanwoo hanya bisa mengikuti dengan patuh, meskipun ia sedikit tertatih karena Bobby yang melangkah begitu cepat. Semua orang yang ada di kantin tersebut menatap mereka heran.

"That's it!" Jinhwan berkata.

"Apa itu?", tanya Hanbin.

"Nanti saja. Saat makan malam di tempatku nanti, kau akan tahu."

Hanbin menatap Jinhwan bingung. Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk hanya saling melempar pandangan bertanya.

.

"Huh? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Jinwoo bertanya pada Mino.

"Jiwon baru saja menarik manusia itu keluar. Mungkin Jinhwan tahu sesuatu dan menggodanya habis-habisan hingga Jiwon tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.", jawab Mino.

"Not only Jinny, babe.", ucap Jinwoo lalu meraba tempat di mana tadi Bobby meletakkan tangannya. "Hihihi… I got something." Jinwoo menatap Mino dengan mata yang berbinar. Mino hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Jinwoo dengan sayang.

###

Hanbin sedang bercermin di kamarnya saat bell rumahnya berbunyi.

'Jinhwan sudah di sini.', pikirnya.

Hanbin merapikan lagi pakaiannya. Untuk malam ini ia mengenakan kemeja putih, sweater hitam, long coat hitam dan jeans biru tua. Rambut hitam legamnya distyle back up. Menyemprotkan parfum sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Hanbin meraih ponsel dan dompetnya lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Saat sampai di lantai bawah, Hanbin melihat Jinhwan sedang berbasa-basi dengan pamannya. Sang vampire memakai t-shirt putih, kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam. Rambutnya yang lembut itu dibiarkan menutupi sebagian mata. Meskipun begitu, Hanbin bisa melihat kedua mata itu membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

"Hey, gorgeous.", sapa Jinhwan.

"Malam, hyung." Hanbin tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan pamanmu yang kesepian ini, Bin?" Daesung bertanya sambil memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan berlebihan, paman.", ucap Hanbin. "Ini hanya makan malam. Aku tetap akan pulang kok."

"Well, siapa tahu ada sesuatu," Daesung menggerakkan jarinya membentuk tanda kutip. "yang terjadi, sehingga kau enggan untuk pulang sampai pagi menjelang."

Hanbin merona. Dan seandainya Jinhwan masih memiliki aliran darah, ia tentu akan mengalami hal yang sama.

"Aish! Sudahlah, paman. Aku pergi dulu." Hanbin meraih tangan kanan Jinhwan. "C'mon, Jin."

Jinhwan mengangguk. "Kami pergi dulu, paman."

Dan sepasang manusia dan vampire itupun melangkah menuju BMW M4 milik Jinhwan yang terparkir cantik di halaman rumah Daesung.

"Hey, kid!" Hanbin menoleh saat di panggil Daesung. "Bawa ini." Daesung melemparkan kunci cadangan rumahnya pada Hanbin. "Unless, aku tertidur dan tidak mendengar kau pulang."

"Arasseo. Sampai nanti, paman.", ucap Hanbin.

Hanbin baru saja akan membuka pintu penumpang saat tangan dingin Jinhwan meraih tangan kanannya dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Hanbin.

"You drive. Akan kutunjukkan jalannya." Jinhwan mengecup pipi kanan Hanbin.

"Are you serious?" Jinhwan mengangguk. "Okay then."

Hanbin membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jinhwan, setelah itu, ia baru berjalan memutar menuju pintu kursi kemudi.

Setelah menyalakan mobil, mereka berkendara dengan santai menuju kediaman keluarga Jinhwan.

#

"Belok ke sana. Ikuti jalannya. Setelah itu, barulah kita sampai di rumahku.", ucap Jinhwan memberikan petunjuk pada Hanbin.

Hanbin membelokkan mobil itu ke kiri, menuju sebuah gang yang membawa mereka jauh ke dalam hutan.

Sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui cukup gelap, mengingat hari sudah menjelang malam. Hanbin merasakan rambut di lehernya meremang. Astaga! Horror sekali.

Setelah kurang-lebih 10 menit berkendara menyusuri hutan tersebut, Hanbin melihat bangunan nan megah berdiri dengan kokoh di atas bukit kecil di tengah hutan.

"Kami butuh bersembunyi agar orang-orang tidak mencurigai siapa kami sebenarnya.", ucap Jinhwan pada Hanbin saat membawa sang manusia menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Kediaman Jinhwan bisa dibilang tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Desain eksterior maupun interiornya tidak terlalu mewah juga tidak terlalu sederhana.

Beberapa dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. ("Cukup tebal dan anti peluru." Jinhwan berkata padanya siang tadi saat mengantar Hanbin pulang.) Warna dinding yang lain pun cukup elegan. Putih, coklat, hitam dan beberapa warna-warni ornamen yang menghiasi dinding ruangan.

"Kajja. Kita masuk." Jinhwan membawa Hanbin memasuki rumahnya.

Betapa gugupnya Hanbin saat ia melihat keluarga Jinhwan sedang menunggunya di balik pintu.

Jinwoo dan Mino berdiri paling belakang di dekat sofa. Mereka mengenakan t-shirt bergaris putih-biru dan putih-pink –couple. Jinwoo melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Hanbin. Mino hanya tersenyum sekilas, itupun jika Hanbin bisa melihatnya.

Hanbin balas tersenyum pada mereka.

Bobby berdiri di anak tangga terakhir di samping ruangan. Tangannya diletakkan di dalam saku. Ia mengenakan t-shirt hitam, kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dan celana hip-hop hitam. Bobby memasang wajah tidak sukanya pada Hanbin.

Kemudian, yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Hanbin adalah kedua ayah Jinhwan.

Tuan Choi –begitu Donghyuk memanggilnya, berperawakan tinggi, berwajah tampan dan tegas, rambutnya yang disisir rapi itu berwarna platina. Jelas sekali beliau merupakan tangan dingin dalam bidang kedokteran. Beliau mengenakan sweater abu-abu sederhana dan trouser coklat, ia tersenyum ramah pada Hanbin. Ayah Jinhwan yang lain bertubuh cukup pendek. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, berwajah sangat cantik dan menawan. Mengenakan t-shirt merah dan celana pendek putih, ayah Jinhwan yang satu ini terlihat mempesona. Ia tersenyum dengan tulus pada Hanbin.

"Appa, Daddy. Ini Kim Hanbin. Manusia yang kuceritakan pada kalian." Jinhwan memperkenalkan Hanbin pada orang tuanya. "Dia kekasihku." Hanbin bisa mendengar Bobby yang berdecak sebal.

Jinhwan dan yang lainnya terlihat tidak memperdulikan perlakuan kurang sopan yang dilakukan Bobby. Malah ia melihat Jinwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bin-ah, Appa dan Daddyku. Choi Seunghyun dan Kwon Jiyong. Kau pasti sudah mengenal dengan tiga orang dibelakang mereka. Jinu-hyung, Mino-hyung dan Bobby."

Hanbin membungkukkan badannya hormat. "Salam kenal, tuan Choi dan tuan Kwon."

"Aigoo~ Jangan terlalu formal begitu." Jiyong berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kajja, kita ke meja makan."

"Aku tidak menjamin rasanya akan sangat enak. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku tidak pernah memasak. Peralatan di jaman ini juga berbeda pada jamanku dulu. Jadii…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiyong-ssi. Aku bukan orang yang terlalu pilih-pilih makanan, kok."

"Cih. Cari muka." Itu suara Bobby. Sedari tadi, Bobby terus menggerutu dan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Hanbin dalam pikirannya. Andai saja Bobby bukan saudaranya, sudah pasti Jinhwan akan memenggal kepalanya.

Sayangnya, kali ini Jinhwan sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Masalahmu apa, Kim Jiwon?", tanyanya pada Bobby yang sedang bersandar di pintu dapur.

"Masalahku? Masalahku adalah kau membawa manusia ini bersamamu." Bobby berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya. "Mungkin dia memang kekasihmu, tapi bagaimana jika nanti dia membongkar semua rahasia kita pada manusia yang lainnya? Kau mau kita terekspos pada dunia?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Bobby-ssi." Hanbin mencoba membela diri.

"Nah! Kau bisa mengatakan itu sekarang. Tapi besok?" Bobby semakin menjadi.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Jiwon!" Jinhwan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau juga memiliki manusia. Kau juga menyukai manusia dan manusia itu menyukaimu!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?!" Bobby mulai panik.

"Jung. Chan. Woo." Hanbin merinding mendengar Jinhwan mengucapkan nama Chanwoo dengan nada menyeramkan seperti itu.

Appa dan Daddy Jinhwan terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan putranya. Sedangkan Jinwoo dan Mino tersenyum misterius pada satu sama lain.

"Are you stupid?!" Bobby menyangkal. "Aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadikannya santapanku. Tidak seperti kau yang mencoba untuk memelihara manusia ini!"

Memelihara? Sial! Memangnya Hanbin binatang?

"Cukup, Jiwon!" Seunghyun menggertak putranya.

Bobby memandang semua orang di sana dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Terserah! Jangan salahkan aku jika anak ini mengacau. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian!" Bobby berkata dengan lantang lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"I'll catch him.", ucap Jinwoo. Lalu menyusul Bobby.

"Aku akan ke atas." Giliran Mino yang meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.", ucap Jiyong.

"Aniya. Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Akulah penyebab kekacauan ini." Hanbin berkata. Huh.. Nafsu makannya menghilang seketika.

"Bukan salahmu, Bin. Jiwon memang terlalu sensitif. Dia tidak pernah berubah.", ucap Jinhwan.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini." Seunghyun merangkul bahu Jiyong.

"Pastikan kau menghabiskan salad dan nasi gorengnya.", ucap Jiyong sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Hanbin dan Jinhwan dalam suasana canggung.

Karena secara tidak langsung ia telah dipaksa Jiyong, mau tidak mau Hanbin kembali memakan masakan yang ada di hadapannya.

#

"Jiwon-ah.", panggil Jinwoo. Ia mengikuti adiknya menuju teras belakang rumah yang menghadap langsung pada hutan yang gelap.

"Apa, hyung?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau sampai kehilangan kontrol emosimu?" Jinwoo mengusap lembut pundak Bobby.

"Kau tahu, hyung. Cemburu dan sejenisnya.", jawab Bobby lemah. Jinwoo tersenyum maklum.

"Jiwon-ah, apa kau menyayangi Jinny?" Jinwoo bertanya, Bobby mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah melihat kehidupannya sebelum ia menjadi vampire?" Bobby menggeleng.

"Well, aku pernah. Kau tahu kalau aku hyung kandungnya, kan?" Bobby hanya mengangguk. Masih enggan membuka suaranya. "Jinny seharusnya adalah anak yang ceria, mudah tersenyum, penyayang dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Tetapi, semenjak Appa mengubah kami menjadi vampire, Jinny berubah. Ia jadi pendiam, penyendiri, dan jadi tidak menggemaskan lagi." Jinwoo mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Bobby tersenyum melihat hyungnya bertingkah lucu. "Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan Jinnyku yang dulu. Jinny yang penuh semangat dan cinta dalam hidupnya.

"Sayangnya, hal itu sangat sulit diwujudkan. Bahkan aku harus menunggu hingga seratus tahun." Bobby tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Beberapa minggu lalu, Hanbin yang ini datang dan mengubah Jinhwan menjadi Jinnyku lagi."

'That's it!' Bobby berdecak dalam hati.

"Aku ingin kau mencoba untuk menerima Hanbin. Bukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan Jinny, tapi juga untuk kebahagiaanku. Jika aku bahagia, Mino pasti juga bahagia. Semuanya akan lebih mudah bagi Mino."

Bobby terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jinwoo. Semua akan lebih mudah jika Mino bahagia.

"Arasseo, hyung." Bobby mengeluarkan napasnya kasar. "I'll try."

"That's my dongsaeng!" Jinwoo membawa Bobby dalam pelukannya.

Dari dinding kaca di kanan atas mereka, Mino tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gomawo, Jinu-hyung.", gumamnya.

#

Hening beberapa saat. Jinhwan yang sedari tadi hanya menatapi Hanbin yang sedang makan membuka suaranya.

"Jiwon used to be my soulmate.", ucapnya. Hanbin yang kaget, tersedak nasi yang baru saja disuapkannya.

"You're cute~" Jinhwan mencubit lembut ujung hidung Hanbin.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kata 'seharusnya', hyung?" Hanbin bertanya setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya.

"Seperti Mino-hyung dan Jinu-hyung, Appa membawa Jiwon dengan tujuan agar dia bisa menjadi pasanganku. Well, long-short story, aku menolaknya. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jiwon. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya. Sombong, arogan, possessive, pencemburu, dan beberapa sifat buruk lainnya yang tidak aku sukai." Jinhwan menjelaskan.

"Tapi kemudian, aku mulai menerimanya sebagai saudara. Ia juga teman berburu yang handal. Kami juga sering berlatih bersama. Setelah itu, hubungan kami hanya sebatas saudara. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Meskipun pada beberapa waktu, Jiwon menunjukkan ke-possessive-annya padaku."

Sang vampire meraih tangan hangat milik Hanbin yang terasa begitu nyaman baginya. Membawa tangan itu untuk mengusap pipi kirinya.

"But for now, I have you. Aku memilikimu. Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu mencintaimu."

Hanbin membawa tubuhnya mendekati Jinhwan. Berlutut di sampingnya, menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian mengecup lembut dahi sang terkasih.

"Me too. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, hyung. Mencintainmu setiap hari hingga aku mati. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum tidur, dan orang pertama yang aku lihat saat aku terbangun. I love you. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku."

Kemudian kedua belah bibir itu bertemu dalam ciuman penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Andai Jinhwan seorang manusia, atau makhluk yang masih memiliki kerja organ tubuh pada umumnya, ia pasti sudah menangis layaknya Hanbin saat ini.

Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang lebih indah selain cinta yang dirasakan Jinhwan dan Hanbin. Cinta antara dua dunia yang terlarang tetapi terasa begitu benar dan indah.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanwoo? Apa Bobby benar-benar bermaksud melakukan itu padanya?"

"No. Don't worry. Jiwon butuh waktu yang lebih lama untuk meyakinkan perasaannya."

###

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Junhoe sedang bersantai di rumahnya sambil menonton tv.

Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan acara musik yang sedang ditayangkan di televisinya. Pikirannya melayang jauh saat kemarin Daesung datang berkunjung dan mengatakan jika Hanbin sedang bersama Jinhwan untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Junhoe benar-benar geram. Bagaimana bisa Jinhwan membawa Hanbin ke rumahnya? Ke tempat paling berbahaya untuk manusia seperti Hanbin? Hanbin juga sepertinya tidak mengindahkan peringatan Junhoe. Ia tetap berhubungan dengan Jinhwan.

Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Hanbin masih berhubungan dengan Jinhwan? Apa dia tahu siapa Jinhwan sebenarnya? Kalau iya, mengapa Hanbin tidak menjauhi Jinhwan? Bukankah Jinhwan berbahaya?

 _Sekilas berita,_

 _Kemarin malam ditemukan sesosok mayat laki-laki. Diperkirakan berumur 18-19 tahun. Mayat tersebut ditemukan di gang sempit dekat Tasty Restaurant. Menurut petugas forensik, kematian mayat tersebut disebabkan oleh kehilangan darah yang cukup drastis._

Junhoe yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya, seketika tersedak.

Yang benar saja? Apa mereka mengingkari perjanjian yang telah dibuat puluhan tahun lalu itu?

Junhoe kembali mendengarkan berita tersebut dengan sekasama.

 _Polisi masih belum bisa menemukan siapa pelakunya. Karena menurut saksi yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian, mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pemuda biasa tersebut. Dan lagi, petugas forensic mengatakan, tidak ada luka serius pada korban yang bisa menybabkan kehilangan darah sebanyak itu, juga mereka tidak menemukan jejak maupun noda darah di tubuh mayat._

 _Menurut wawancara yang kami lakukan bersama kepala kepolisian, terdapat luka aneh berbentuk bulan sabit kembar yang saling berhadapan di leher korban. Dan informasi terakhir mengatakan bahwa kejadian ini bukan hanya terjadi sekali. Dua hari yang lalu juga ditemukan mayat seorang gadis dengan kondisi yang sama di pinggir hutan._

 _Siapakah pelakunya? Polisi masih melanjutkan penyelidikan terhadap kasus ini._

 _Sekian berita dari kami. Saksikan berita lainnya pada pukul 12 siang._

Pets!

Junhoe mematikan televisinya.

Benar dugaannya.

Junhoe menggertakkan giginya geram. Ia sangat marah. Pasti Jinhwan yang melakukan hal tersebut. Karena menurut cerita leluhurnya, darah manusia bisa membuat makhluk itu menjadi lebih kuat.

Awas saja. Jika bertemu nanti, akan kucabik-cabik tubuhnya!

.

.

.

Uhuk uhuk… TBC…

A/N

Maaf banget buat keterlambatan chap 4 ini..

Maaf juga kalo pendek.. chap selanjutnya aku panjangin dehh.. :3

Aku ngga nyangka kalo mood nulisku bener-bener macet sampe sejauh ini..

Ngga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, yang jelas makasi buat yang fav/foll. Makasi juga buat yang udah review.

Sekali lagi maaf..

Sampe ketemu di chap 5! #ppyong

Review again juseyoo~


	6. 5th: CASE & CHANGE

Title: Vampire Who I Love

Subtitle: Case & Change

Genre: VampireAU!, Shape-shifterAU!, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Thriller

Cast(s): All YG Family Artists also possibility of other artists from another label.

Main pairing: BinHwan

Other pairing(s): SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP, possibility of KangNam in the end.

Rated: M/?

Warn!: It's shounen-ai/ boyslove/ yaoi/ or anything you called, also straight! for some characters, plot suck!, possibility of long chapter, death chara, typo(s), etc. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: The story is MINE, I just lend the characters name. They're belongs to themselves, God and YGEntertainment. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Summary: Seperti bunga mawar merah yang indah dan semerbak harumnya, kau juga memiliki duri tersendiri. Kau memang melukaiku, tetapi aku tetap terpesona dengan keindahanmu dan ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya, aku ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. BinHwan, SongKim, JunByul, BobChan, YunDong, GTOP and possibility of KangNam in the end. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

A/N

So, this is the 5th chappie..

 _June's identity will revealed here_. Meskipun aku yakin bbrapa dari kalian ada yang udh nebak June itu siapa..

 _Stay tune and…_

 _Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

.

"Sial! Gawat! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Bobby berjalan mengitari ruang keluarga dengan gelisah.

Mereka baru saja melihat tayangan berita pagi itu. Dan tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa seseorang dari bangsa mereka menyerang bangsa manusia. Entah apa tujuannya, mereka sedang mendiskusikan masalah tersebut.

Hampir sebagian besar bangsa vampire, mengetahui jika hanya keluarga Seunghyun yang menetap dan secara berkala kembali ke Jeju. Dan jika Volturi tahu tentang hal ini, tamatlah keluarga Seunghyun. Mereka akan langsung mendatangi keluarga Seunghyun. Dan kedatangan Volturi adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan mereka.

"Gunakan kemampuanmu, Jiwon.", ucap Seunghyun yang sedang duduk di sofa. Jiyong duduk tepat di sampingnya, ekspresinya gelisah.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika V.I…" Jiyong bergumam lirih. Menatap Seunghyun.

"Tidak. Pelakunya bukan V.I. Aku yakin itu." Ucapan Jiyong terpotong oleh sanggahan Jinhwan yang sedang duduk di depan grand-piano putih. "V.I. tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Dia masih tahu batasan agar hidupnya tidak diakhiri oleh para Volturi. Ia terlalu menyayangi hidupnya."

"Jinny benar. Bukan V.I. yang melakukan ini.", ucap Jinwoo yang sedang berdiri di samping tangga bersama Mino.

"Lalu siapa?", tanya Mino.

Hening sejenak.

"Jiwon, kau punya gambaran?", ucap Seunghyun pada pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut.

"Hanya sedikit. Itupun tidak terlalu jelas. Aku sedang tidak fokus dan tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian semacam ini." Bobby mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau sibuk dengan manusiamu." Jinhwan berucap sinis.

"Kau sendiripun sama. _Shit_ , Jin. Haruskah kita bertengkar di saat seperti ini?" Bobby menatap Jinhwan. Si mungil hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh.

Semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang bergerak sampai Mino berbicara.

"Siapapun dia, dia berniat untuk menghancurkan kita. Entah hanya seorang atau sekelompok, yang jelas mereka memiliki dendam terhadap keluarga kita."

"Kita bisa mengesampingkan V.I." Jinhwan berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju dinding kaca di sampingnnya. Menatap ke dalam hutan. "Meskipun dia sakit hati terhadap Daddy…" Tubuh Jiyong menegang mendengar ucapan Jinhwan, Seunghyun mengusap pundak Jiyong begitu menyadari kegelisahan pasangannya tersebut. "Meskipun ia juga sangat marah atas kematian Sehun, dia tidak sebodoh ini. Kasus ini bisa menyebabkannya terekspos ke dunia, dan BAMM dia tamat di tangan Volturi."

"Taehyun.", ucap Jinwoo. Genggaman Mino pada pundak Jinwoo menguat. Mereka saling menatap. Jinwoo mengusap lembut pipi kanan Mino. "Dia juga tidak bodoh. Pengalamanku berteman dengannya… _Well_ , kalian tahu, kan?"

"Teman, huh?" Bobby menggoda Jinwoo.

"Diam, Kimbab!" Jinwoo dengan kecepatan kilat menghampiri Bobby dan memukul sekilas kepalanya.

"Yak!"

Semua orang tersenyum. Termasuk Mino. Jinwoo yang melihat itu, menghampiri sang terkasih.

" _More often_.", bisik Jinwoo pada Mino, ditujukan kepada senyuman sang terkasih. Mino hanya mengecup pipi kiri Jinwoo sayang.

"Euwwhhh.." Jinhwan berpura-pura muntah. " _How disgusting_."

" _Mirror, please_." Jinwoo memeletkan lidahnya pada sang adik. Jinhwan hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Seunghyun dan Jiyong tersenyum satu sama lain. Sependapat betapa indahnya keluarga mereka.

"Sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan diskusi ini nanti.", ucap Seunghyun. "Jiwon, cobalah berkonsentrasi. Lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Usahakan untuk mengetahui secepat mungkin guna mencegah adanya korban baru. Jinwoo, kau dan Mino coba mencari petunjuk di sekitar tempat kejadian. Kemampuanmu sangat bagus dalam pelacakan. Cari petunjuk mengenai siapa musuh kita. Setelah itu, kita bergantian berpatroli mengelilingi kota. Dan Jinhwan, konsentrasi juga terhadap apa yang bisa kau dengar. Siapa tahu sang pelaku sedang memikirkan strateginya."

Seunghyun memberikan instruksi kepada setiap anaknya. Menatap mereka satu-persatu sambil memberikan perintahnya. Mereka semua mengangguk patuh. Jika sudah seperti ini, cepat atau lambat, vampire pembuat onar ini pasti tertangkap.

###

Malam itu, Hanbin sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya ditemani Jinhwan yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya.

Hanbin tahu jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran sang vampire. Ia tahu mengenai adanya vampire lain di luar sana yang sudah membunuh beberapa manusia.

Ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Semakin cepat tugasnya selesai, semakin cepat ia bisa membunuh rasa penasaran yang ada di benaknya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Jinhwan yang sedang menatapinya dari belakang.

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga.", ucap Hanbin. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Jinhwan tersenyum melihat sikap sang terkasih.

"Kau sudah selesai?", tanya si mungil. Hanbin mengangguk. "Kemari." Jinhwan melebarkan kedua tangannya –ingin dipeluk.

Hanbin tersenyum. Setelah selesai memasukkan jadwal pelajaran untuk besok, ia menaiki kasurnya dan memeluk sang terkasih. Mereka berbaring dengan kepala Jinhwan berada di dada Hanbin.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?", tanya Hanbin sambil mengusap lembut kepala Jinhwan.

" _No. Nothing_."

" _C'mon_. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, _babe_."

Jinhwan tersenyum mendengar panggilan sayang dari Hanbin. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Hanbin balas menatapnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu berita kemarin, bukan?"

Hanbin mengangguk. "Di luar sana ada vampire selain kalian, kan?"

"Kau tidak mencurigai keluargaku?"

" _Nope_. Aku tahu mereka semua orang baik. _Well,_ Bobby memang sedikit…"

"Hahaa.. _Chill, babe_." Jinhwan mencubit lembut pipi Hanbin. Hanbin merengut kesal.

"Yah! Jangan salahkan aku. Saudaramu yang satu itu memang tidak menyukaiku, kok. Tingkahnya juga sedikit… Kau tahu sendiri." Jinhwan hanya terkikik.

" _Anyway_ , kami sudah berusaha mencari siapa si pembuat onar ini. Meskipun Bobby belum melihat ada pergerakan, dari data yang dikumpulkan Jinwoo-hyung, vampire ini adalah seorang wanita. Kata Jinwoo-hyung, ia beberapa kali menemukan namaku disebut oleh si wanita ini. _Yet_ , Jinwoo-hyung tidak mengenali itu suara milik siapa."

"Oohh…" Hanbin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang ganjil.

"Hei, kau bilang kau belum menemukan sang pelaku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika si pembuat onar ini adalah seorang wanita? Belum lagi kenyataan jika wanita ini menyebutkan namamu. Lalu apa hubungan Bobby dengan pergerakan wanita ini?"

"Owooo.. _Easy, boy_. Kau cukup cerdas juga. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu.", ucap Jinhwan. Hanbin merona mendengarnya.

"Jawab saja!", ucap Hanbin.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jinhwan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Hanbin mengukuti perserakan si mungil. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

" _Well_ , kau tahu jika aku bisa membaca pikiran bukan?" Hanbin mengangguk. "Keluargaku yang lain juga memiliki kemampuan khusus sepertiku."

"Maksudmu?" Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Well,_ selama kita menjadi manusia, terkadang, tanpa sadar kita membawa bakat khusus. Dan saat kau kita dirubah menjadi vampire, bakat itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Tidak semua vampire memiliki kemampuan khusus. Contohnya, Appa dan Daddyku.

"Lain halnya dengan aku, Jinwoo-hyung, Mino-hyung dan Bobby. Aku dan Jinwoo-hyung sama-sama membawa bakat untuk **membaca pikiran** , walau dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku membaca pikiran secara langsung, Jinwoo-hyung harus dengan perantara." Jinhwan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggoyangkan jari-jarinya yang mungil. "Jinwoo-hyung membaca pikiran manusia dengan **sidik jarinya**. Jika kau menyentuh sebuah benda, maka sidik jarimu akan tertinggal. Dari situ, Jinwoo-hyung bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau memegang benda tersebut.

"Mino-hyung. Kemampuannya adalah untuk **memanipulasi emosi** yang bisa mengakibatkan kau terpengaruh dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Misalnya, kau tidak ingin membunuh, tetapi Mino-hyung ada di sana untuk memanipulasi emosimu dan membuatmu mematuhi keinginannya untuk membunuh.

"Jiwon adalah yang paling spesial di antara kami. Kemampuannya yang paling di cari dan diinginkan oleh semua kelompok vampire. Dia **Pembaca masa depan**. Tetapi, masa depan bisa berubah tergantung apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghindarinya. Meskipun pengelihatannya tentang masa depan selalu tepat, tidak jarang juga pengelihatannya meleset. Tetapi, setidaknya, dengan mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kita bisa mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, kan?"

Jinhwan mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil menangkup wajah Hanbin dengan kedua tangan dinginnnya. Hanbin yang tersadar dari kekagumannya tersenyum sangat lebar kapada Jinhwan.

"Wow! _That's cool_.", ucapnya.

" _Yeah, cool_. Tetapi, itu semua hanya membuat kita semakin diawasi oleh Volturi."

"Volturi? Siapa mereka?"

"Penguasa para vampire mungkin? Bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka yang membuat peraturan tentang bangsa vampire. Jika ada yang melanggar, kau mati di tangan mereka."

"Ughhh.. Mengerikan."

" _Anyway_ , sudah larut. Kau harus tidur." Jinhwan membawa tubuh Hanbin untuk berbaring. Hanbin melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pinggang Jinhwan. Sang vampire semakin membawa tubuhnya mendekati ceruk leher Hanbin. Menghirup wangi darah Hanbin yang memabukkan baginya dang mengecup sekilas pembuluh darah di sana.

" _Good night. Sleep tight, baby_.", ucap Jinhwan kemudian menggumamkan _lullaby_ untuk Hanbin.

###

 **Seminggu kemudian…**

Hanbin baru saja keluar dari rumahnya untuk berjalan sore saat ia melihat Jinhwan berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hanbin menghampiri Jinhwan dan memeluk sang kekasih. Segera setelah ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Hanbin memeluknya, Jinhwan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hanbin. Menghirup aroma sang manusia yang menggiurkan.

Jinhwan mengecup sekilas perpotongan leher Hanbin sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. _Yet_ , kedua tangan Hanbin masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Hanbin membawa tangan kanannya ke kepala Jinhwan dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau terlihat lelah.", ucap Hanbin. Menatap mata sang terkasih yang saat ini berwarna gelap. Hanbin meletakkan tangannya di pipi Jinhwan dan Jinhwan memiringkan kepalanya menyandar pada sentuhan tangan Hanbin.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jinhwan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hanbin dan menghirup aroma darah Hanbin tepat di nadinya. Hanbin merinding merasakan perlakuan Jinhwan.

Tiba-tiba, Jinhwan membuka matanya yang terpejam. Seakan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Jinhwan mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi Hanbin.

"Ma… Maaf Hanbin. Maafkan aku." Jinhwan berucap gugup. Bodoh! Ia menyesal! Mengapa ia tidak datang saat malam setelah berburu? Ia hampir membunuh Hanbin tadi.

"Hey, hey." Hanbin meraih salah satu tangan Jinhwan. " _It's okay_." Hanbin kembali membawa Jinhwan dalam dekapan hangatnya.

" _I'm sorry. I almost killed you_." Jinhwan bergumam di dadanya.

"Shhh.. Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku paham." Hanbin mengusap kepala Jinhwan sayang.

Jinhwan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hanbin.

"Kau tahu, aku belum berburu selama seminggu sebelum kejadian itu. Saat kasus ini muncul, kami terlalu fokus untuk mencari si pelaku sampai lupa berburu." Jinhwan berucap sambil menatap Hanbin. "Oh _God_! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu tadi."

" _No problem_ , hyung. Kalau aku bisa memilih bagaimana cara aku mati, aku memilih mati di tanganmu, hyung."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan itu terjadi."

Mereka kembali berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Hanbin bertanya.

"Hyung, bagaimana si vampire wanita itu? Apa sudah ditemukan?"

Jinhwan melepas pelukannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Hanbin dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Aniyo. Dia ternyata cukup pintar. Dia juga kelihatannya mengenal keluargaku dengan baik. Sehingga, Jinwoo-hyung tidak mendapat banyak pentunjuk akhir-akhir ini. Jiwon juga, pandangannya masih kabur. Kami selalu kalah cepat darinya saat melakukan pembunuhan."

"Yeah. Dalam seminggu ini ada 3 mayat yang ditemukan. Dengan mayat yang ditemukan sebelumnya, berarti si vampire ini sudah membunuh 5 manusia."

"He-um. Kau benar. Dan tak ada yang tahu seberapa kuat si vampire ini. Kau tahu, kan. Jika meminum darah manusia, bangsa kami lebih kuat dibanding dengan meminum darah hewan."

Hanbin hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendengar pintu terbuka dan suara berisik beberapa orang berargumen. Dan saat mereka menoleh, ternyata Junhoe baru saja keluar dari rumahnya bersama ketiga temannya, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Hanbin baru melihat mereka setelah lima bulan ia pindah ke rumah Daesung. _Anyway_ , Hanbin juga tidak pernah bertanya siapa saja teman-teman Junhoe.

Mereka berempat dengan segera menatap Hanbin dan Jinhwan tajam. Seorang laki-laki yang berbibir tebal di samping Junhoe, berbisik padanya. Seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dan bertubuh jangkung mencoba untuk ikut mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Junhoe dan temannya. Sementara si perempuan yang memakai jaket bulu dan bermata tajam, terus menatapi pasangan manusia-vampire tersebut.

Hanbin merasakan Jinhwan di sampingnya menggenggam erat tangannya. Saat Hanbin menoleh, sang vampire sedang menatap tajam Junhoe dan teman-temannya.

'Sial! Aku belum berburu. Bagaimana bisa aku menghadapi empat ekor sekaligus?', pikir Jinhwan.

" _What's wrong, babe?_ ", tanya Hanbin melihat Jinhwan yang kaku di sampingnya.

" _Nothing._ Aku hanya lemas karena belum berburu. _So, yeah~_ "

Hanbin tersenyum. Ia mengusap kasar rambut Jinhwan.

Setelah itu, mereka mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Saat Hanbin menoleh, ternyata Junhoe yang menghampiri mereka. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah Junhoe. Samar-samar, Hanbin mendengar Jinhwan menghela napas lega. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Junhoe berhenti tepat di depan Jinhwan. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada Hanbin.

"Maaf, Hanbin. Bisa aku pinjam kekasihmu sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya.", ucap Junhoe pada Hanbin. Sebelum Hanbin bisa menjawab, Jinhwan sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Aku yakin, Hanbin juga ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Iya kan, babe?" Jinhwan menoleh pada Hanbin. Lagi, belum sempat Hanbin menjawab, Junhoe mendahuluinya.

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin berbicara padamu Jinhwan-ssi. Kau tidak ingin apapun terjadi pada Hanbin jika aku marah bukan?"

Jinhwan terkejut. Anak ini, ia tidak bercanda, kan?

Setelah berpikir sesaat, akhirnya Jinhwan menyetujui ajakan Junhoe.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bicara di dalam hutan.", ucap Jinhwan pada Junhoe. Lalu ia menoleh pada Hanbin. "Kau tetap di sini. jangan ikuti kami. Meskipun kau merasa sangat ingin tahu, _just don't. Okay?_ " Hanbin mengangguk.

"Dia benar, Hanbin. Jangan ikuti kami. Kau akan kuberitahu ketika waktunya sudah tepat.", ucap Junhoe.

Setelah itu, Jinhwan dan Junhoe melangkah bersama memasuki hutan belakang rumah Hanbin.

Bukan Hanbin namanya jika ia patuh pada perintah selain dari ibu dan gurunya. Maka dari itu, ia mengikuti Jinhwan dan Junhoe dari belakang.

Ia menjaga jarak dengan mereka sejauh mungkin, tetapi masih bisa melihat pergerakan mereka. Ia mengikuti sang vampire dengan hati-hati. Memastikan dirinya tidak menimbulkan suara yang membuat mereka menoleh.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Jinhwan dan Junhoe berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas di tengah hutan. Di beberapa sisi padang itu, Hanbin bisa melihat bongkahan batu yang cukup besar bertahta dengan kokoh.

Ia mulai memperhatikan Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang sedang berbicara. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, ia tetap menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah batu besar.

###

" _To the point_ saja." Junhoe menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau dan keluargamu yang melakukannya, kan?"

" _Hello_ ," Jinhwan melambaikan tangan kanannya yang mungil di hadapan Junhoe. "Kau bermimpi atau sudah gila?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku hanya mengajakmu berbicara."

"Oh! Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Jinhwan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau terlihat tidak takut." Junhoe memasukkan kedua tangan ke sakunya dengan arogan. "Padahal, dari yang aku ketahui, jika matamu menggelap artinya kau belum menghisap darah."

Jinhwan sedikit kaget. Makhluk ini tahu banyak tentang bangsanya ternyata.

" _Well_ , aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk meremukkan tulang-tulang rusukmu."

"Kembali ke masalah awal." Junhoe menegakkan posisi berdirinya. "Benarkah kau dan keluargamu yang melakukannya?"

Jinhwan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Bukankan sudah kubilang? Tidak mungkin kami yang melakukannya. Kurasa kakekmu bercerita jika kami hanya meminum darah hewan.

"Dan tidakkah kau lihat mataku yang gelap? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku belum berburu. Bukankan jika aku yang melakukan itu, warna mataku merah menyala sekarang?", lanjut Jinhwan.

" _Well_ , mungkin kau memang tidak. Tapi keluargamu yang lain? Aku tidak melihat mereka belakangan ini. Benarkan mereka yang melakukannya?" Junhoe tidak mau mengalah walau ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Jinhwan benar.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, hm? Apa harus kupatahkan dulu tulang-tulangmu baru kau mengerti?"

"Mungkin." Junhoe menantang Jinhwan yang terlihat sekali sedang lemah. Ia yakin, jika ia melawan vampire di depannya, ia akan menang.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi." Jinhwan berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bilang saja kau sedang lemah dan kau takut kalah. Aku tahu cara paling ampuh untuk memusnahkan vampire semacam kalian."

"Dengar ya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berkelahi. Mungkin aku memang lemah karena belum berburu, tapi mungkin saja kau yang kalah karena aku menghisap darahmu." Jinhwan kembali menolak.

Ia seperti merasakan jika ada Hanbin di sekitar sini. Ia mencium samar bau Hanbin. Ia tidak terlalu yakin karena aroma sesuatu di hadapannya sangat kuat. Ia tidak ingin berkelahi karena ia tidak ingin Hanbin melihat sosok 'asli' temannya.

"Baiklah. Jika itu memang maumu.", ucap Junhoe. "Tetapi, sebagai gantinya, kau tidak boleh berdekatan lagi dengan Hanbin."

Jinhwan menatap Junhoe dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Apa kau menyukai Hanbin?" Jinhwan dengan susah payah menelan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Junhoe menumpukan berat badannya di kaki kiri. "Hanbin itu temanku. Salah satu teman manusiaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia bergaul dengan makhluk yang dikutuk sepertimu."

Dikutuk? Jinhwan terkutuk? Dia bilang ia terkutuk? Apa Junhoe juga menujukan perkataan itu pada keluarganya? Pada hyung-nya yang seputih malaikat? Jinwoo?

Jinhwan mulai tersulut emosi. Ia menatap Junhoe tajam.

"Hey, _dog_! Kau boleh saja menghina aku semaumu. Tapi jangan kau coba coba untuk menghina hyung-ku!" Jinhwan mendorong bahu Junhoe kasar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian ini tidak hidup juga tidak mati. Tidak ada yang namanya surga dan neraka untuk makhluk semacam kalian." Junhoe balik mendorong bahu Jinhwan.

"Kau sendiri? Kau bukan manusia juga bukan hewan. Adakah yang lebih terhina dari bangsamu?" Jinhwan kembali mendorong bahu Junhoe. Kali ini dengan dua tangan. Menyebabkan Junhoe terpental jauh dari tempatnya awal berdiri.

"Awas kau ya!" Junhoe mulai tersulut emosi.

###

Hanbin yang sedari tadi melihat Jinhwan dan Junhoe dari kejauhan, waspada saat Jinhwan mulai mendorong bahu Junhoe. Ia menjadi takut saat Junhoe balas mendorong bahu Jinhwan.

Hanbin memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Jinhwan dan Junhoe karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia hanya bisa melihat ekspresi marah Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang tak kalah marahnya.

'Andai saja Junhoe tahu jika ia berhadapan dengan vampire. Dia pasti tidak seberani itu pada Jinhwan.', pikir Hanbin.

Ia semakin takut saat Jinhwan mendorong bahu Junhoe hingga terlempar puluhan meter. Saat Hanbin bergerak untuk menyelamatkan Junhoe –siapa tahu Junhoe terluka, Hanbin melihat Junhoe berdiri dengan tegap. Seakan dirinya tidak terluka. Padahal ia dilempar cukup jauh oleh Jinhwan.

Untuk manusia normal, pasti sudah mengerang kesakitan karena beberapa tulangnya patah. Dibanding mendengar suara erangan, Hanbin malah mendengar suara geraman samar dari Junhoe. Dan seketika, Hanbin terkejut saat melihat Junhoe melompat, bajunya terrobek-robek, dan berubah menjadi…

Seekor serigala setinggi –kurang lebih, empat setengah kaki. Berbulu hitam pekat.

Badan serigala itu terlihat sangat kekar –mungkin Junhoe merupakan seorang Alpha, dan cakarnya terlihat sangat tajam meskipun dilihat dari jauh.

Hanbin melihat serigala tersebut berlari kencang ke tempat Jinhwan berdiri. Kekasihnya itu terlihat tenang, meskipun Hanbin tahu jika Jinhwan sedang kekurangan tenaga.

Serigala hitam tersebut langsung menubruk Jinhwan, membuat tubuh mungil sang vampire terperangkap di bawah tubuh besar sang serigala. Jinhwan menahan moncong serigala tersebut, mendorongnya menjauhi lehernya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Jinhwan mendorong tubuh serigala tersebut dengan kakinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jinhwan berhasil berdiri di belakang serigla tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengalungkan tangannya, mengunci leher sang serigala. Namun Jinhwan yang kekurangan tenaga, membuat cengkramannya tidak sekuat biasanya. Dan dengan sedikit pergerakan, sang serigala berhasil menggigit kaki kanan Jinhwan dan melemparkan sang vampire menuju sebuah batu di sisi padang rumput tersebut.

Hanbin menahan napasnya saat melihat sang terkasih menghantam sebuah batu besar dan menyebabkan batu itu terbelah menjadi dua. Sebagian wajah porcelain Jinhwan retak.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Hanbin memejamkan matanya mendengar jeritan Jinhwan.

Bodoh! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? seharusnya sejak awal ia berlari ke sana dan melindungi Jinhwan. Ia yang paling tahu betapa lemahnya sang vampire saat ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hanbin berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Jinhwan. Ia semakin takut kehilangan sang terkasih saat serigala jelmaan Junhoe juga berlari menghampiri Jinhwan. Beruntung, jaraknya dengan Jinhwan lebih dekat –setidaknya untuk manusia. Saat Hanbin sampai di depan Jinhwan ia melihat sekilas wajah seakan pecah milik sang terkasih.

"Jinan. Kau baik-baik saja?" Jinhwan yang melihat Hanbin di depannya tertegun. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari Junhoe sama sekali tidak menghentikan pergerakannya. Sepertinya anak itu masih serigala baru. Ia belum bisa mengendalikan emosi manusia dan emosi hewannya.

Hanbin yang membelakangi Junhoe sama sekali tidak tahu jika sang serigala masih berlari menuju arah mereka. Ia melihat Jinhwan seperti tersetrum listrik dan dengan seketika pecahan di wajah Jinhwan menghilang. Wajah cantik yang paling Hanbin sukai kembali tanpa cacat.

Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat, Hanbin merasakan Jinhwan yang menariknya untuk berlindung di belakang Jinhwan dan sang vampire memukul telak rahang bawah sang serigala dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat sang serigala terpental cukup jauh.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Hanbin! Sadarkan dirimu! Kembalikan akal sehatmu!" Jinhwan berteriak marah pada Junhoe.

Sang serigala yang terlempar tersebut tergolek lemah.

'Sial! Pukulannya kuat sekali.' Junhoe berkata dalam benaknya.

"Jangan pernah kau remehkan aku, anjing!" Jinhwan berkata. Junhoe terkejut. Apa vampire ini baru saja membaca pikirannya?

"Benar. Aku membaca pikiranmu."

'Shit'

"Jinan…" Hanbin yang terduduk di belakang Jinhwan, masih shock. Ia meraih tangan kiri sang vampire.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku menarikmu terlalu kuat? Bagian tubuh mana yang sakit?" Jinhwan mengecheck seluruh bagian tubuh Hanbin. Tadi ia refleks, makanya ia tidak sempat berpikir untuk mengontrol kekuatannya.

Hanbin hanya diam. Dia masih belum percaya jika serigala di hadapannya ini adalah Junhoe. Ia menggenggam tangan Jinhwan semakin erat.

Jinhwan membawa tubuhnya untuk berlutut di samping Hanbin. Ia memeluk sang terkasih dang mengusap kepalanya.

" _It's okay. I'm okay. You don't have to worry._ ", ucapnya lembut.

" _You. You almost died._ " Hanbin berbisik.

"Tidak." Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang hampir mati tadi. Andai saja aku tidak cepat, mungkin aku akan kehilangan kau."

" _We almost lost each others._ ", lanjut Jinhwan. Sang vampire membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang terkasih. Hanbin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jinhwan.

Grrr…

Geraman Junhoe menyadarkan mereka bahwa sang serigala masih tergeletak di sana.

Jinhwan hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Junhoe sedangkan Hanbin menatap Junhoe dengan pandangan tidak terbaca.

" _He's a wolf._ ", ucap Jinhwan. Junhoe menggeram. " _Okay okay. He's a shape-shifter._ "

Hanbin menatap Jinhwan bingung.

"Dia akan menjelaskannya sendiri padamu. _But first, lend him some clothes._ Dia menghancurkan bajunya sendiri tadi." Jinhwan berdecak mengejek.

" _And, babe. I gotta leave._ Aku harus berburu bersama Jiwon. _See you later._ ", lanjutnya. Kemudian sang vampire mengecup bibir Hanbin dalam sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

Hening menyelimuti Hanbin dan Junhoe setelah Jinhwan pergi. _Well_ , Junhoe yang masih dalam bentuk serigalanya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Hanbin. Hanbin masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Grrr..

Junhoe kembali menggeram. Hanbin yang sedang melamun, terkejut mendengarnya.

"A… Aku… Aku akan ke rumah dulu. Akan kupinjamkan kau beberapa baju. Tunggu di sini." Hanbin berucap terbata.

Setelah itu, ia berlari menuju rumahnya dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan membawa sweatpants hitam dan hoodie abu-abu. Kemudian, Hanbin menyerahkan pakaian itu pada Junhoe yang sedang duduk di balik batu besar –menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya.

###

Mereka terduduk di samping sebuah batu. Junhoe menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah, Hanbin duduk tepat di depannya. Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Ehm.." Hanbin bersuara. "Bukankah ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku?"

Junhoe menarik napas dalam sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Ingat ceritaku saat kau bertanya tentang vampire dan werewolf?" Hanbin mengangguk. "Itu adalah cerita nyata yang diceritakan turun-temurun dari leluhurku.

"Beberapa keluarga di sini adalah keturunan dari leluhurku. Kau lihat teman-temanku yang tadi? Mereka sama sepertiku."

"Yang perempuan juga?" Hanbin sedikit terkejut.

"Ye. Ayahnya termasuk shape-shifter yang terkuat di antara kami. Sayangnya, istrinya melahirkan seorang putri. Awalnya tidak ada yang menyangka jika gen shape-shifter paman Lee akan menurun pada putrinya. Well, saat dia berusia 17 tahun, dia berubah." Junhoe menjelaskan dengan lebih santai sekarang.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau?", tanya Hanbin.

"Aku baru berubah beberapa bulan lalu. Kami semua berubah saat kami berusia 17 tahun. Semacam pubertas mungkin?"

Hanbin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut pada apa?"

"Aku? Bangsaku?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut dan bingung beberapa waktu lalu."

" _Well_ , kau cukup berani juga. Tidak salah jika kau berani memiliki kekasih seorang vampire."

"Kau tahu jika Jinan-hyung seorang vampire?", tanya Hanbin. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya. Dari beberapa kesempatan Junhoe melarangnya menjalin hubungan dengan Jinhwan, dan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat mereka bertemu, Hanbin sudah curiga pada Junhoe.

"Jika ingin menang, kau harus mengenali musuhmu dengan baik, bukan?"

"Tapi, Jinan-hyung bukan musuh. Bukan dia pelaku kasus ini. Aku juga berani memjamin jika keluarganya juga bukan pelakunya."

"Mereka sudah meracuni otakmu cukup dalam ternyata."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jauhi dia, jauhi keluarganya. Hiduplah seperti manusia pada umumnya. Biar dia aku yang urus."

"Apa maksudmu, Junhoe?! Kau mencoba untuk menguliahiku tentang apa yang harus dan apa yang tidak boleh aku lakukan?" Hanbin mulai emosi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa hakmu? Kau bahkan tidak punya hubungan darah denganku."

" _Listen well_ , Hanbin. Dia berbahaya. Keluarganya, bangsanya, semua yang berhubungan dengan dia itu berbahaya." Junhoe ikut berdiri.

" _Mirror, please. Look at the reality._ Kau yang hampir membunuhku tadi dan Jinan yang menyelamatkanku."

" _Please, Hanbin. Just stay away from him._ " Junhoe berucap lebih halus.

" _No! Once a no, it's a forever NO!_ "

Hanbin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Junhoe. Ia semakin kesal dengan sikap pemuda itu. Semakin dibiarkan, sikapnya semakin keterlaluan. Dan Hanbin tidak akan membiarkan hal ini menjadi semakin jauh.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti akan menyesal nanti."

Ucapan Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya. Hanbin berbalik lalu berkata.

" _I won't regret and I'll take the risk._ "

.

.

.

TBC juseyooo~

Ini udah panjang kan?

Udah kan? *nodongpakepiso

Maaf kalo actionnya gagal. Aku cuma suka nonton doing. Kalo suruh deskripsiin pake tulisan, aku sucks!

 _Anyway_ , ada yang nyadar kalo sifat maupun kekuatannya keluarga Jinan itu aku ambil dr TWILIGHT?

Yep!

Mino itu kek gabungan antara Emmet sama Jasper. Yg paling kuat dan bisa memanipulasi emosi.

Jiwon itu kek Rosalie (sifat) sama kek Alice (bisa liat masa depan). Tp Jiwon ttp semenya Chanumon yaa… anggep aja Bobby lebih tinggi dr Chanu. Ya ngga setinggi itu juga lahh.. :P

Trus kalo Jinu itu sifatnya kek Alice, tp kemampuannya aku ambil dr novel yg pernah aku baca. Judulnya 'Fingerspints' yg artinya sidik jari. Isi ceritanya ya tentang anak cewe yang punya kemampuan kek Jinu gituu.. Itu novel series, dan aku belom baca semuanya. Penasarannya sampe sekarang, vrohh..

Next, aku mention Volturi juga ya? Yang pernah nonton/baca TWILIGHT pasti tau siapa Volturi kan? Yep! Anggep aja ini itu cabangnya cerita Edward sm Bella. Kalo yg ono ada di Seattle, USA, nah yg ini, di Jeju, South Korea.

Itu sekilas info aja sii..

Tp di akhir cerita nanti, mereka ngga berhadapan sm Volturi kek di BREAKING DAWN ya?

Dah, banyak cuap-cuap.

RnR juseyoo~

Review kalian itu penyemangat buat aku nglanjutin ini fict abal.. :3

Gumawoo #tebarkissbarengBinHwan

See you at chappie 6th!


End file.
